No Turning Back
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: After a not so shocking confession, Nick volunteers to help Judy get over her fear. But there are... complications. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

No turning back

After a not so shocking confession, Nick volunteers to help Judy get over her fear. But there are... complications.

I am not affiliated with Disney to whom these characters belong.

Sitting in their patrol car. Bunny cop Judy Hopps and fox cop Nicholas Wilde were out driving around district one. Pretty standard, they had just given a citation to a couple of teenage wolves who were ignoring traffic signs. Nick looks over at his best friend and partner, while she drove.

"So how goes things with the new beau, carrots?" He asks but always flinches internally when the subject of her love life comes up. He never wanted to investigate too far into those feelings. She was all he had and didn't want to screw things up, with feelings. He reached over and turned off the speaker on the dash cam. Something he did when they had private conversations.

"Not so good." Inwardly he smiled like a goofy idiot at her comment "I think he wants to move our relationship into more... Intimate settings and I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"Why? It's just sex." He didn't like being so flippant about this with her. It's not like he was thrilled to hear that she would sleep with that chinchilla or anyone, he gathered. "I mean I know you ladies get the short end of the stick most of the time. But it can be a real stress reliever."

Judy's big violet eyes went wide. He made the whole thing seem so casual and to her it was nothing of the sort. "It's umm not that." She blushed, this subject matter was a little too personal to be talking about with her male best friend. Nick looked over and saw the terrified 'caught in headlights' expression on his bunny's face. "His" he scoffed in his mind. He realized why she was being timid. And he was horrified that he was now having this conversation with her. But he also had a feeling he couldn't quite identify, at hearing she hadn't let any male into her 'den', but it was a pleasant feeling.

"Oh no, Hopps. You're not telling me are a... virgin." He whispered the last word. She couldn't speak, just nodded. He became giddy and chuckled a little out loud.

"Don't tease me, Nick." She blushed

"I would never, Carrots. But seriously, I thought you would have fallen head over bushy tail over some guy at some point. I mean you are a very attractive bunny." He mentally slapped himself for saying that last part out loud. One had to be very careful when friends with the opposite sex. Treading a fine line to never be too complimentary, to avoid confusing signals. But it did cause her to blush even. "If you allow any more blood go to your head then I'm going to have to ask you to pull over and let me drive, for both our sakes. Realizing her current state, she nervously chuckles and pulls over. Nick gets out of the cruiser and she hops into his vacant seat, while he came around and climbed in. "Ok Ms Hopps," he says in a mock Dr Freud voice "tell Dr Wilde what has you so scared of intimacy?" She chuckles at his playfulness. He was being light hearted with her, but his pulse was racing and he was afraid that the subject of their conversation would leave him with physical evidence.

"Stop it Nick." She smiles "I guess just the standard virgin fears. Will it hurt? What if I don't do it right? What if he doesn't like it?" Nick takes a deep breath and in his normal voice

"I'm not going to lie it's going to hurt some. I mean guys don't have to worry about that we are equipped to get straight to business. You girls have to be invaded in a most awkward way." He lightly chuckles at the next question "trust me you can't mess this up. There really is only one way to do the do. And as for him, there is no doubt he will like it. But guys always enjoy it." She looks at him worried

"What did you mean by females getting the short end of the stick?"

"Oh that. Hmm. Ok I'm going to ask you a personal question, but it will answer that question."

"O-okay." She sounded very unsure. He was nervous asking this question of his best friend, but was also curious

"Do you ever touch your self and make yourself climax?" Both animals are quiet for a few moments, blushing and in a voice so tiny he almost missed it.

"Yes." She didn't speak again for a few moments. "But its just a means to an end. Because of my umm cycle." He knew she was referring to her heat cycle. It was unavoidable to have the need to rut when it hits. He hates it when his cycle would come up, which recently he realized happened when hers did. It was making him insane. It was good that she would always take some personal time when hers was about to come up or he may have already done something unspeakable to his bunny. He steels himself so he can answer her question

"For guys, just being umm inside a girl for a bit can give him the 'means to an end' as you put it. But for you females it requires a lot more work. And some males don't want to take the time to help their partner get hers." He looked over at her and she understood but didn't look happy. "But it's just hard to think when you are ready to rut. So even well intention males could leave a female wanting. But there are males who are more than willing to make sure their partners enjoy every moment. It's like a point of pride." He wasn't expecting her next question

"And which kind of male are you?" She didn't look at him. Maybe she was nervous about his answer. But probably unsure which answer would pacify her, he was her best friend and didn't know if she really wanted to know his answer. But before she could rescind the question, he answered.

"I'm a prideful fox." He said sure. And when he glanced over she was blushing again. He let a large grin come across his muzzle, his mind conjuring images of them together and what he would do to 'ease' her fears. But again mentally slapped himself "pull it together, Wilde" he said to himself. They sat in mostly silence. Just the voice of the Clawhouser talking to other officers to fill the void. Nick was trying not to think, however all Judy could do was think.

Her mind wandered to the forbidden. If she asked there would be no turning back. There were so many variables. Would it be cheating? Probably. But to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue the relationship with Charlie. Would they not be able to be just friends after? Or what if they wanted to be more? Or worst what if they couldn't even be near each other? She shook her head, if he said no then it wouldn't be an issue at all. Just a bit of a punch to her ego. But she could get over it. But what is he said yes? She sat there weighing her chance and before she could stop her self the words came out.

"Nick, would you be willing to help?" There was an audible "huh?" from him and the car veered violently.

He didn't know what he just heard. He only could hear the blood rush in his ears. He realized he had let go the wheel. He quickly regained his composure and pulled into a nearby alley. Turned off the car and stared at Judy who was looking down in her lap. He put his hands on both sides of her face and made her look at him. He took a shaky deep breath. He knew once he answered there would be no turning back. But he needed to ask.

"Judy do you know what you are asking?"

"Yes. I want have good memories of my first time and I want to be able to trust my partner to take care of me." Her violet eyes seemed to be pleading with his emerald green ones. "I know this is huge thing I'm asking of you, so if you don't want to, I completely understand."

In his mind he was screaming. "Are you crazy? I want to rut you now, in this alley, make you scream my name while you come. I haven't wanted anything else more in my whole life." But he had to control himself, this was his very best friend and even though he was increasingly growing more and more attracted to her, he never wanted to hurt their relationship. And even though he was trying to talk himself out of this. He knew that if she asked him to do a handstand naked around the bullpen. He would do it for her. Since she wanted a loving positive first time, then he would be the fox to do that, for her. He leans forward and kissed the top of her head

"I will do it." He said loving


	2. Chapter 2

No turning back

Chapter 2

By the end of their shift, things felt a little awkward. But Judy insisted on choosing a day for the big event. They both had a scheduled day off coming up on Wednesday and decided it was the best. Which was two days from then. After work they went their separate ways. She went back to her apartment and Nick changed at the station into his standard green shirt and brown pants. Then he got on his phone and called his pal Finnick

"Nick! How's it hanging?" The deep baritone excitedly answered

"Hey buddy. Wanna go out for drink?"

"Sure thing? Meet up at The Watering Hole."

"Yeah, sounds good" he couldn't hide the distracted sound in his voice. Which was a clue to Finnick to what kind of evening he was going to have with his friend.

That was 2 hours ago. Finnick was putting away a mug of beer easily twice his size, while Nick had his head resting on a cocktail napkin, on the bar. Finnick was a very shrewd fox, and knew that his long time business partner and pal was dealing with yet another issue concerning his current obsession; his bunny friend. He was used to these morose meetings with his buddy when the said rabbit would start dating a new fella. He figured that's why they were here. But after two hours of radio silence though, he'd had enough.

"Ok, Nick spill. I'm tired of waiting for you to start talking. What's she courting now a weasel, another bunny?" He said in his gravelly deep tone. Nick groaned and finally lifted his head. The napkin stuck to his forehead. Which he ripped off and crumpled then discarded.

"It's not that. I made a dumb decision." He then started to bang his head against the bar. Finnick rolled his eyes and then gave a apologetic look at the bartender. The gorilla just snorted and walked away.

"Seriously, Nick this girl is going to be the end of you. What did you do?"

"I agreed to sleep with her." Finnick whom just took a swig of beer ended up spitting it out across the bar. The gorilla threw Finnick a dirty look and chucked a bar rag at him. He cleaned up the spilled liquid.

"You what?! Why?"

"She confided in me she was a virgin and wanted to have a positive first time. And she asked me to do her a solid." More head banging. "Why did I agree? I'm going insane."

"It's obvious why you agreed." He paused to chuckle "Man she is the only animal who can hustle you." He lifts his head and stared as his small friend.

"What do you mean, obvious?"

"Nicky boy, you can't be so dense. Seriously, you're so cuckoo crazy in love with her. Of course the second she said the words. You knew you would say yes." Nick tried to think about what he said. But quickly dismiss it, she was his friend he couldn't love her. He growled slightly, it made sense. He was constantly battling with himself over his confusing feelings. But if that was the case he truly couldn't go through with this. It would be way too painful in the end for himself.

"What the hell am I going to do? We agreed and even know when. Shit!" Finnick started to laugh. He had never seen his confident friend so unglued and over a dame nonetheless. But it happens to the worst of us.

"So what, you guys are going to do? Like a date then go back to her place and bang." Nick flinched at the term. He didn't want to make this sordid. In his mind he wanted to take his time and make love to her. He wanted to sate both of them.

"I don't know. I mean a day long affair sounds appealing. But I..."

"You know what Nicky?

You should treat it like an audition. Take her out, wine and dine her then finish the evening with the main performance. Maybe you'll win her over." Nicks eyes lit up at the idea. Finnick was right. If he ever wanted to make a play for her, this was the chance. He still had tons of connections. He needed to spend any of his free time between now and Wednesday making their evening, the most enchanting night ever. He had one shot and he need pull out all the stops and go for broke. He turned to Finnick, thanked him for being a good friend and for the inspiration. He was already texting old acquaintances for favors. There was no turning back now.

Finnick watched his friend leave and shook his head chuckling. "And we never saw Nick again." He said out loud to no one. But the gorilla bartender laughed also.

Judy went home after work, her nerves were on over drive. She couldn't believe she had convinced her best friend to deflower her. She almost called him 10 times to call it off. She kept telling herself that this decision was right. She loved Nick, not just as a friend. She recognized her feeling for him last year after she was dumped by the rabbit her mom set her up with. Well not so much dumped more like cheated on. She walked into his office at the car dealership during her lunch break and found him in a very compromising position. She was upset and of course called Nick to come help her in her time of need. When she told him what happened he came to the rescue with Chinese food. He made her feel safe and happy. Later that night, she stayed up thinking how much better she felt and how much of it was because of Nick. And she felt like a complete idiot for not realizing that he was the center of all her happiness. And knew she was falling in love for him. But she decided she needed to squash those feelings. He was too important to her to let her long string of bad luck when it came to boyfriends fall on him. She even tried to date others. But she kept coming back to the chemistry that they had. She was all but lost in her thoughts. When her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, terrified that it was Nick calling it off. But it wasn't, just her friend Fru Fru.

"Hey Fru Fru. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine dear. I wanted invite my favorite bunny to come get a mani/pedi with me tomorrow. And of course I'm paying" she said in her high squeaky voice. Judy smiled, this is what she needed. Some female advice. "I found a place equipped to handle small and big critters, right outside Little Rodentia." Knowing who her father was, she was pretty sure she didn't just find a place

"Did you find it or did your Mr Big make it possible?"

"Ok, so daddy made it happen. But when I told daddy I didn't have any place to have girl time with my favorite bunny. He made sure we had a place. So can you please come out tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. I actually wanted to pick your brain." The little shrew squealed in delight.

"Of course dear. See you soon." A few moments later Fru Fru sent her the address in a text and that she couldn't wait to have a fun girl day.

The next morning Judy woke up early and went for a run. She needed to clear her head. She didn't sleep too well. Her mind kept wandering to the unknown and to Nick. Then went into work. It was a paperwork day so she was free to come In when she wanted. She would usually go early and leave before lunch. Nick wasn't a morning person so he would come in later do his work and tell her he would see her in the evening. But even by 11 she hadn't seen him. It made her paranoid, was he not there because he had second thoughts and couldn't bear to see her? She sent a casual text to him.

"Mister Wilde we are very unhappy that you haven't made an appearance. Your humor has been lost in a day of mundane reports. Hope to hear from you soon."She signed it with a cute bunny emoji

She waited what seemed like hours where it was actually less than 5 minutes for the little word bubble to show up with the three little dots.

"Ms Hopps I am sorry my presence was so greatly missed. Due to some previous engagements I had to delay my fun filled day of sitting in front of computer. I do regret my errands have lead me to a day where I won't be able to see your over enthusiastic face. Don't let your ears get too droopy. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to meet at breakfast or at lunchtime?"

"Errands?" She thought to herself. It was cryptic enough to make her worry. But the fact that he was asking about tomorrow renewed her hope. She wanted to be disappointed about not seeing him at all today. But she did have her girls afternoon with Fru Fru. She quickly replied back

"Lunchtime would be fine. I would hate for you to drag yourself out of bed for little ol me. Wish me luck I have a girls day with Fru Fru today."

"Oh my poor bunny. I don't even wish that on my worst enemy. Vio con dios amigo. It was nice knowing you."

"You humor is not funny, fox. I'm terrified."

"As you should be. Well if you survive, I will see you at 12 then."

"If?" All he replied back was a winky smiley face. She always enjoyed their banter and it made tomorrow seem less terrifying. She had so many questions for her female friend

She went home to shower and got ready. She dressed in her pale blue sundress for some reason she always felt compelled to dress up when she spent time with the shrew.

She rode the bus to Little Rodentia and made her way to the very new Sexy Critters Salon and Spa. She rolled her eyes at the thought of why this business existed. Funny, it was kind of just for her. She noticed the white limo parked out front and tall polar bear standing by the back door. He opened the door and leaned in. As Judy approached she saw the tiny shrew girl standing in the bear's paws. But she heard her before she actually saw her.

"JUDY!" The bunny got close and shrew grabbed her hand and gave it a hug. "I'm so glad you are here. Since Judy was born I haven't much time to myself."

"I need to come by and babysit again. By the way I love your purse."

"Oh I would love that. And thank you. Daddy told me to tell you hi. Let's get inside and start our day of pampering." The three walked in they had normal size spa chairs near small tubs for feet soaking and comically there were numerous size smaller of the same set up. It looked like nesting dolls. The chimps working the establishment quickly set up all the things they needed for their two customers.

Five minutes later they were seated feet submerged in warm water bubbling with water jets. It was very relaxing. Almost too much when Fru decided it was time for girl talk and sent the polar bear outside.

"Ok Ju Ju. It's time for the brain picking."

Judy snapped out of ravine and replied. "Oh yeah so I did something really stupid..."

"You?" She asks sort of mockingly.

"Yes as hard as that seems."

"Was it with that cute little chinchilla you've been dating? How is it going?"

"It's going downhill. But that wasn't the stupid part. I went to Nick for advice. I told him that Charlie was trying to engage me into more sexual situations."

"He's a cutie. But I know you and you weren't going to budge. I'm sure Nicky had plenty to say against it."

"Well umm no. Before he could tease me I sort of told him that I was a virgin and the conversation changed a bit."

"Ju Ju, really? I'd figured a pretty bunny like you would have some charming fella come I whisk you off your feet by now." Then Fru let a knowing smirk reach her mouth. "Or he has recently. So what did you ask him to sleep with you?"

Judy stammered and blushed "H-how did you know?"

"Please honey I can read you like a book. You've been pining for him for years. I'm surprised you two haven't already hooked up." Fru was gesturing wildly that Judy had to laugh a little.

"Well after that he tried to answer my questions about my apprehension. Where he explained about selfish guys in bed and guys who go all out to make a girl feel good. And I don't know why but I asked him what kind of I guess lover he was."

"I bet he is all kinds of yummy in bed." Judy blushed. But secretly she hoped that was true.

"He made it seem like he could show a bunny a good time."

"Not any bunny, just you dear."

"I just keeping thinking about all the 'what ifs'. And..."

"And that's your problem. You need to relax and let this happen. I know you want it too. If you worry yourself, it will be a disservice to what Nick is going to do for you. And besides you two are perfect together in every other aspect. Things will just click."

"Your right. I made this situation, I might as well enjoy it." She took a deep breath. She felt relieved and less stressed out. She heard Fru squeal

"EEK! Ok then you need to call me and give me every single dirty detail. I want to blush the next I see Nicky."

"FRU FRU!" Judy looked horrified and Fru laughed.

"We'll be prepared we are in for it today. I'm going to make you gorgeous and after the spa we are going to buy something killer to wear tomorrow night. Something that make his green eyes bulge out of his head. I know the perfect shop. I'm sure we can find just the perfect skimpy thing."

"Fru!"


	3. Chapter 3

No turning back

Chapter 3

One long day of spa treatments and fur fluffing, Four shops and one very large latte later Judy walked into her apartment with several bags of what Fru called clothes. But they certainly didn't resemble clothing. The first stop was a regular dress shop where she made her try on basically every dress to find just the right one, for what Fru referred to as "a day of mystery". She wanted Judy to wear a dress that was able to go anywhere but not too fancy. They settled on a very lovely strapped Royal blue dress that cinched at her waist then flared out in the skirt. Judy spun around several times in the shop to watch it twirl. The other stops on the torture trip were what Fru Fru called Lingerie shops. But they seemed to only be places that sold scraps of fabric. Fru explained that the purpose of these was not function but to be pleasing to the eye. Judy was embarrassed being in the shops. In the last shop Fru got incredibly excited at what she found, she called it a night gown. But what it look was two pieces of silk tied together. The color was a deep navy blue. It looked like the same color of her uniform. Then Fru showed it her and it in fact had a small fake badge on the night gown and one on the matching panties.

"This is absolutely perfect. I'm sure Nicky would come to attention over this." Fru's face was mischievous and what she said was filled with innuendo. Without hearing any of Judy's complaints she bought it and had them quickly alter the panties to fit Judy's tail.

Now at home she puts all the purchases that Fru Fru sent her with in her closet, minus one bag. Which consisted of more questionable lingerie. She kept saying as more and more ended up in the attendants hands "in case things go well. You should have lots of eye popping outfits." Judy doubted she would ever wear any of it. But did put the bag with the quote unquote cop uniform in the bathroom as Fru suggested. She decided while she was not in front of anyone she would try on the alleged night gown. The dark blue looked nice against her gray fur. But she felt so very exposed. The spaghetti straps of the garment lead down to cups for her breast and then tied under her bust but then the rest was open exposing more of her stomach then she was comfortable with. The only saving grace was the matching panties were a bikini cut, much like would she would wear normally. She laughed to herself. She wondered how many animals would ask her to lock them up if she was dressed like that. Of course the thought made her blush. And in a bold move she ran back into her bedroom and grabbed her police cap she kept with her uniform and put it on. As she stood in front of the mirror in her room. Looking at herself, she started to laugh hysterically, she never thought in a million years she would do anything like this and she winked at her reflection and said playfully. "Your under arrest, Mr Wilde." She didn't know if she would be able to be so bold in front of him. But she could only imagine his expression if she were. She quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and made something light for dinner.

After cleaning up she went to sit on her couch to watch some tv. Something that unless Nick was over she rarely did. She did like this comedy sitcom she recorded on her DVR about panda and brown bear living together. The brown bear was a brute and would keep the place a mess while the panda was a neat freak. But the real reason you watched was for the panda's girlfriend. She was hysterical she would keep both the bears in place with perfectly placed wit. She had a few episodes to watch and she turned it on. She watched it until the first commercial break when her phone lit up. Checking the notification she see its from Nick.

"Hey Carrots. Missed you today. Man I think I may have pissed Bogo off because there was easily twice my normal amount of work to do." She smiled at his missing her comment

"You sure it just wasn't left over work from last week, you 'forgot' to do?"

"Umm, you might have something there. Hmm. So what are you up to?"

"Just catching up on Threes A Crowd."

"I can help you there. I'm glad to see you survived the day with Princess Fru."

"Don't you dare. I'm three weeks behind. I don't need you spoiling things for me. Yeah, but just barely. She had her dad open a salon and spa for all size critters so she and I could can have a 'spa day' as she called it. Then she took me shopping." She blushed thinking about her little outfit hiding in her bathroom.

"SHOPPING?! Using the screaming emoji. You are one strong bunny. So whatcha get? Puts a winking face"

"Just something for tomorrow night. We sort of talked about things. Sorry I should have said something."

"It's alright. I may have said something to Finnick too." She was a tad concerned to have Finnick know about tomorrow, but if she confided in someone he had the right to too.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

"Yeah but he was actually surprisingly supportive. I thought he would tried to talk me out of this." She got worried. Did he want him to talk him out of it? "Before you worry your lip off. No I didn't go to Finnick to be told not to do this. I just needed to talk about things. He made me realize something important and gave me some advice on how I should spend most of today. I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow for a few reasons."

"More than one reason?"

"Yeah." She wondered what he meant by that. But it was like the sly fox to have more than one item on the agenda.

"I'm nervous but looking forward to tomorrow at the same time."

After reading her last text he decided he should call her. It rang twice. Like she was debating answering

"I don't want you make yourself worry over things. It's ok to be nervous. I promise I will try and keep thing easy going. I want you to promise me you won't make yourself too nervous so you won't be able to sleep. And before you say you won't. I know you Judy and you are going to make a little nervous feeling into a full blown panic attack. Now promise me." It was quiet on her end for about a minute. He knew she need to collect her thoughts.

"I promise." Pause "You know, it's really annoying you know me so well."

"You have become a very important subject to me. So I'm quite versed in all things 'Judy'."she lightly chuckled.

"Quit it, your going to make me self conscious."

"Then I guess it will be something I can help you work on." He didn't want to show his hand to early so he decided to change the subject "so Percy walks in on Kari and Paulie..."

"NICHOLAS WILDE DON'T YOU DARE!" He lightly chuckles at her using his full name. He was dying to say what was on his mind. But didn't want to seem over anxious. Then in a quiet voice, she took all the breath out of his lungs "would it be wrong if I want you to come over now?"

He didn't know what to do. Well he did, he wanted to run over right now and throw himself at her. But then again he planned such a great day for them and he didn't want to blow it. "It wouldn't be wrong. And I would love to. But we both need to get to bed. But if you want me to come sit with you, sure." It was too quiet on her end. He was worried she was upset. Then she finally spoke.

"I think I just need my daily 'Nick' fix." She sounded a little sad.

"I'll be over in ten minutes."

Once he disconnected, Judy wondered why she told him to come over. Did she just need to see him or was it for an early start to tomorrow? She really didn't know, the words truly just came out of her mouth without an real thought. Then before she knew it. There was the sound of rustling keys and he came in. She didn't get off the couch. Her ears twitched at his entering. He walked toward the couch and vaulted it. Sitting next her and pulled her into his arms.

"You bunnies are so emotional." But he let his hand run up and down her back.


	4. Chapter 4

No turning back

Chapter 4

A/N: I personally wanted to address the review from Guest. Yes I realized I haven't resolved that pesky issue that she has a boyfriend. Your concern is what helped me write this chapter. I'm glad you were so interested in the story to be worried about a possible infidelity. I hope you are satisfied with this chapter.

Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side. I was working to release a couple of chapters during this update. So thanks for bearing with me.

Nick stayed with Judy until she started to nod off, leaning against his shoulder. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. She looked adorable, sleeping soundly in her bed. He couldn't resist, and he nuzzled against her cheek. As he stared down at her, he could only hope his giant gamble for a future for the two would pay off. He adored Judy, he could have stayed there and watched her sleep all night. But he still had stuff to deal with. So with that in mind he turned off the lights and left her apartment, locking the door behind him.

Judy woke with a start. Feeling off kilter by being in her bed, where she remembered falling asleep, comfortably against Nick. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5:15. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and knew that Charlie would be awake already. Being a baker, he had to be up with the sun. So she texted him

"Hey Charlie you at the bakery?"

"Yeah. You can come by, just getting done with my prep." She sighed heavily, she wouldn't hurt him by lying to him. She knew this whole thing with Nick happened so suddenly that she never really took consideration to her failing relationship. After she dressed, she steadied her nerves for the all but certain blow out. She looked in her mirror "Ok Hopps. It's going to hurt, but you need to spare him."

Charlie and Judy's relationship started like what you would see on one of those cheesy rom-coms. Charlie's bakery Something Sweet was on the way to the bus stop outside her old apartment. She would stop in almost every day for his delicious carrot cake muffin with a side of cream cheese. Charlie became enamored with Judy over the weeks. And finally got up the nerve to ask her out. He playfully held her muffin hostage until he could ask

"Hey Judy."

"Hello Charlie, my usual, please." He already had it bagged and ready behind the counter. He retrieved it, acted like he was going to hand it over then stopped.

"While I have your active attention, I was wondering if you would be willing to go to dinner with me, say this weekend?" She smiled and then chuckled at her predicament.

"Dinner sounds nice. But I work weekends. But maybe Monday night?" He beamed with excitement that she accepted.

"Sounds perfect." He got her number and said he would call later so they could work out the details.

She arrived at the bakery. The storefront was locked up tight. But knew the back would be open while he prepared the baked goods. She walked around and timidly knocked on the open back door. She sees him smile, and begins to hate herself. She walked in and watched him clean his hands of flour from the dough he was making.

"Hey Jude. Come, I have your favorite." He had her muffin on a small plate on the table he had in the back for his meals. She sits and start to pick at the muffin. He notices it and grimaces a bit. "It's alright. Go ahead." She looks up at him questionably. "I've been waiting for this for a while." He gave her a solemn, knowing look.

"How?" Her big eyes wide on the verge of tears. He pulled up his stool and sat next to her.

"Since I met him." He paused and chuckled lightly "It's an very interesting phenomenon to be the third wheel in ones own relationship. I think that's why I pushed to move our relationship forward. I guess I was hoping to edge him out."

"I really never meant for it to happen." She said with a sigh

"I wouldn't ever claim you would. Actually, it seemed like you two didn't know at all. But you both have your claws so far into each other. No others would ever stand a chance. I'm just grateful to have had the time to be in your world."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why? What would that do? Would it change your feelings for him or the outcome of our relationship? No. Besides I've been casually watching things for months. Since that night we helped you move. I could see the connection. I was actually in awe of it. And basically since, I've been waiting. Every text, phone call beginning of a date or even an end to one. For you to tell me you've chucked me."

"Would it be selfish of me to ask you to dump me?" He outright laughed

"Yes, my dear it would. Like I said, it's alright. Tell me."

"I am so sorry. Your right, I think, about us not knowing. And I know that after everything that has happened, we were just going to stand right outside the lines that intersect our friendship and more. Actually it's your fault, sort of, that we stepped over the line. We were talking about the importance of sex in relationships and well it opened a door."

"You know, I'm not even mad. Actually I'm rooting for you guys. I mean, god if you two can't make it work. Then none of us stand a chance." He stands up and grabs her paws and helps her to stand. "You are always welcome here, you know my specials." He says with a gentle smile pulls her into a comforting hug. "And when you two crazy kids get married. Come to me and I'll cut you a deal on the cake." They both chuckled for a bit. "I'll miss you, kid.

"I'll miss you also, sir." Before she leaves she turns around. "You know I feel like I'm getting off too easy here."

"It's called being an adult. We can handle an amicable split. No one is going to be too hurt. You are going to embark on something special and I'm going to move on, I think knowing that you are going after the one softens the blow." He nods to confirm his own words to himself. "Good bye Judy. Don't be a stranger and bring Nick around some time." She smiled though she felt a bit awkward about bring Nick here after everything was said and done. She waved and walked out of the bakery. She looked at the clock on her phone, it was almost 8. She needed to get home and get ready.

Nick despised mornings. He avoided them as often as he could. But it was unavoidable, on this particular one. He had just about everything on his list completed just left was the time sensitive stuff for the morning. And even though mornings were rough on him, even if he got more than enough sleep. This morning he was spry and ready. His excitement was better than any cup of coffee or energy drink he'd ever consumed. He chuckled at himself again thinking "hmm she always makes me a better animal, even if she's not here."

He called two more contacts while he drove to the dry cleaners and florist. Everything confirmed and ready for this afternoon. He almost wished he planned something for the morning. Noon seemed like an awful long time away. His last stop was to see his pal Finnick. After his conversation with him last night, he agreed to do a set up. He found Finnick's van parked outside Nick's apartment. He knocked on the back door and he opened up.

"Hey buddy. So here's the key." He handed him the key off his ring and three bags of things. "And the stuff I need you to set up. When you leave, lock up and leave the key under her welcome mat. Just wait for me to text you saying we've left the apartment."

"I ain't simple, Nick. I got this." He looks through the bags. "You are really going nutso here. She shouldn't be sayin no."

"That's the point. I've bugged enough people in last 48 hours to make this one hell of a date. I just want to make this perfect, Judy deserves perfect." Finnick shakes his head and laughs out loud

"You are so totally whipped and she isn't even yours yet. I expect to be your best man at the wedding." More intense laughter.

"Can it. Let's not get a head of ourselves." Nick winks at his buddy. "Besides I figured you would be more suited as the ring bearer." Finnick's laughing stops and gives Nick a dirty look.

"That's not funny Nick." His voice serious.

Nick waved goodby to his pal and went home to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

No turning back

Chapter 5

A/N: I want thank leelovesher for your review. I don't have a beta, I'm really my own worst critic. So I personally read and reread my work dozens of times before I send it out into the world. So I am writing and editing as fast I am able. It makes me more excited to keep writing with every kind word I get. So thank you for your support and glad you are liking the story.

Judy tried to eat something for breakfast. But she was still anxious. Even though her split from Charlie was actually way less painful then she had imagined. She was still feeling bad that she had to end things. He was a real nice guy. But she couldn't imagine a real life with him. Nick clouded her mind and didn't want to give any others false hope. Judy tried to keep a level head and not get her hopes too high. But maybe after today, maybe if things went well they could talk about more.

She got dressed in her lovely dress and twirled around the bedroom. She went to the bathroom and made sure the night gown and hat were hiding somewhere he wouldn't see it.

She sat at her breakfast bar and enjoyed the carrot smoothie she made. She picked up her phone and started scrolling through Muzzlebook. She hadn't seen a single post from Nick. She laughed. He was easily on the social media page 30 times a day. To see nothing was either worrisome or possibly exciting because he may have still been busy with his "errands". It had already been a long day. And it was only eleven am. She figured she was going to go stir crazy for the next hour, then deciding that maybe he was just as anxious so she decided to throw him a text.

"Hey Nick. I think I have serious mental incapacity."

"Oh and what makes you say that?"

"Because it's probably only been 10 hours since I've seen you. But it feel more like days or weeks. I'm sure there is a part of my mind that losses sense of time."

"Or your obsessed with me and can't even stand to be away from me for even a couple of hours. He puts a winking face."

She thought about that seriously. Maybe she was, but she couldn't tell him that. "I think obsessed is a strong word, fox. Maybe spoiled. I spend too much time with you and now your not here, to keep me distracted from looking at the clock."

"Spoiled? Yes I think I like that term, Ms Hopps." She noticed the time it was close to eleven thirty. And she didn't know where they were going to meet up.

"Nick, not to seem too eager. But we never said where we would meet up. If I need to get to your apartment, I need to leave now." She pressed send and waited. But unlike his other texts it wasn't immediately replied to. She wait ten minutes with no response. She gathered her things in to her purse and was ready to run out the door when she heard a knock on the door.

Dressed in his only suit he was standing right outside Judy's door. Without the key he couldn't let himself in like he would normally. Not that he was going to. This was a date and a respectable guy wouldn't barge in, not saying that he was one, as such. Maybe just for Judy. He opened his messages and types the message to Finnick saying the apartment was empty. Not sending it, just having it ready so it would be a sly text when they did leave. Then he knocked.

When she opened the door, he learned what the expression "took my breath away" meant. She looked gorgeous in the blue dress. Her eyes went wide seeing him dressed up.

"Well Officer Hopps don't you clean up extremely well." He needed to send Fru Fru a thank you card for her assistance in choosing that dress. She giggled and blushed a bit.

"I might say the same about you, too." He caught sight of her eyes roaming up and down. She may be an innocent virgin. But even he knew she wouldn't be able to help herself in evaluating her soon to be lover. "For what situation would you need a suit, I can't imagine. But it's a very nice look, Mr Wilde. Let's not just stand here, come in." He found it odd in a good kind of way of being invited into a place he had a key to. When he walked in, he could tell she was overthinking things. He walked behind her and rubbed his paws up and down her arms.

"You look stressed. You need not be." He turned her around. This was it, time to lay his hand on the table "I'm tired of pretending that I'm not absolutely smitten with you. After you asked me to do this with you, I realized, with some help, that I'm pretty much head over tail for you." He paused to look into her eyes. They looked more than happy and relieved. "And even though I want to take you to bed and show you just how much I've been wanting you. I thought I should take you out proper." She threw her around his neck happily. But he moved her bit back. "I just need to know something before we go out and celebrate our newfound love."

"A-and what's that?" Her voice sounded horse from trying to prevent herself from crying

"You did end things with Charlie, right?" She nodded.

"Yes." She looked down

"What happened? Was it that bad?"

"No actually he said was waiting for me to end it for a while. He said he knew he couldn't compete with you." Nick was surprised by that. He hummed questionably. Then pulled her close again.

"With that out of the way, then first things first." He tilts her head back, feeling her ears fall over his paws and lowered his face down. He kept his eyes open as he watched her every expression and she stared into his eyes until they fluttered shut just as his lips pressed softly to hers. They both let out a collective sigh. She clung to him hoping he would deepen the kiss. He kept his eyes open while he took in the scene. Something he hadn't ever done before. It was something else to watch someone in such a vulnerable state. He sort of wished her eyes were open so he could see all the emotions play out in her them.

After a minute or so he begrudgingly pulled away. He watched her as her breath evened out and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled, blushed and lightly let her fingers touch her lips. There was a long silence between them. Not uncomfortable, just deciding silently not to break the spell of their first kiss. Then he took one of her paws in his and picks her purse off the breakfast bar with the other, handing it to her and guides her toward the door. He smiled

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving? Shall we go out in search for food?" She looked up at him and smiled and rolled her eyes. He figured she was amused by the way he return brevity into the situation. Judy nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment and allowed Nick to lead her out. He liked the feel of her paw in his. He reached into his pocket, looked down and pressed send.

Finnick who was parked around back of the bunny's apartment was listening to some music waiting for the phone to go off. Once in the safety of the van took stock in the goodies in the bag. Mostly cheesy romantic stuff candles, champagne and the like. He did find the weird floral bouquets a bit humorous. Very much like Nick to make something sweet for someone but to inject a bit of his humor into it. But in all of his buddy's prep he forgot a pretty big item. Glad he made a stop at the convenience store before getting here. He picked the item up as a gag, but now realized that it was more of an necessity. As he finished taking stock of the supplies his phone beeped notifying him he had a texted. It was the one he was waited for.

"All's clear. Gives us a 3 minute head start before you head up."

He looked at the time and readied himself. He gathered the bags and a few minutes later he made his way up to the bunny's place.

He walked in, never actually been here before. He immediately noticed it was very neat and orderly. Small, but bigger than his place. She had a decent tv, Nick's doing he bet. He took out the directions Nick put in the bag about where things should go. He started with the stuff in the kitchen. Putting the fancy bottle in the fridge. He set up a vase and put one of the two odd bouquets in it. There was a nice little decorative bowl and then he opened the container of fruit and dumped it in the bowl. The little touches were sure to be reminders of their past. But to him seemed almost silly.

He went on to the bedroom. It too was neat and tidy. He put the second bouquet on the pillows and his gag gift in front of it. He set up the battery operated candles and turned them on. The last thing was to set up was Nick's iPod on Judy's docking station and cued it to be on the playlist he Nick told him to. Labeled Music for Judy. If it was anyone else he would have gagged. He felt queasy, but gave respect to his friend.

Once he was done with all his chores. Being the curious one he was he decided to walk around and snoop. First stop the kitchen he checked to cupboard and saw what he would expect for a prey vegetarian animal. The fridge was the same. He went to the living room to check out her movie collection. Not a lot of variety, but noticed that their was a bit of Nick's humor among the collection. There were several cop movies sprinkled in the alphabetized order. Finally he checked the bathroom, it was always the best. Funny medications or personal hygiene things. What he didn't expect to find was a small paper bag folded up and hidden in a drawer of vanity below the sink. He, at first, thought it was odd that her police hat was in the drawer, but seeing the small bag inside it was to hard to resist. He pulled out the blue silk item and had a kiniption fit. He fell to the floor laughing hysterically. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

Once he gathered himself he put the item away and said to himself. "Oh if Nick knew what was in store for him." At that moment he decided that he had seen enough. Still chuckling about the garment, he walked out and locked the door. He put the key under the mat. As he walked back down the stairs and out he mumbled to himself "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky."

When Judy and Nick walked out of the apartment building, they were greeted by a very familiar white limo. The driver also familiar was waiting by the back passenger door. Judy greeted him

"Hello Mr Manchas." She smiled

"Hi there Officer Hopps." He lead her inside the vehicle, which the interior was completely redone. She has a weird sense of nostalgia being in the vehicle again. It's been years since the Nighthowlers case. "After you miss. Hello Mr Wilde, in you go." Once the door was closed, Judy turned to Nick.

"How did you arrange all this?"

"Well at first I went to Mr Big and while I was asking if I could borrow a car, Fru came in and told him he needed to give me whatever I wanted because it was for Judy. He sighed at the request but agreed. When I found out that the car was fixed up and not junked and that Manchas was still working, I wanted him to be our driver."

"You really did put some thought into this." He winked at her and took ahold of her paw again.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Ms Hopps."


	6. Chapter 6

No turning back

Ch 6

A/N: the day Nick has planned is very fluffy. Just a heads up, this is going to be a long chapter. But will lead to the reason this story is rated M. Which will be next chapter.

I wanted to personally thank Yozia for their lovely review. I'm glad that my scene setting has been well received. I've been working very hard to make it enjoyable.

Nick and Judy sat in the limo. She kept pointing out locations she remembered from her adventures. He found it endearing that after all this time, she still saw Zootopia as a magical place. He watched her face as they drove through main metropolis toward their first stop. She didn't realize where they were going or she would have asked questions about why and so on. When they pulled up, he saw the recognition light up in her face.

"How did you even remember this?" He smirked

"Judy, I remember everything. You have definitely become my obsession over the years. And without the experience of the Nighthowler case, I wouldn't have the life I have now. You, Judy have completely changed my life."

The diner was where they stopped to eat after incident in the rainforest district, the diner was right outside where the Gondola let you out. They were a wreck, wet from the daring escape in the rainforest. Judy, on her phone calling Assistant Mayor Bellweather, renewed purpose in her eyes. She confirmed that they had her assistance but it wouldn't be until after nine, it was seven thirty. They had time to eat and recoup.

When they entered the diner. The hippo waitress looked them up and down and huffed. She still smiled and pointed toward a booth near the door. She came over with the carafe of coffee

"Looks like you both have an interesting story." Judy who was completely focused on building her game plan to solve this case. So Nick answered

"We had an unusual encounter in Tujunga. Just need to refuel." Nick waved his hand in front of Judy's face "Hey Judy, want some grub and coffee." It took a moment for her understand the question but she got it together.

"Yes to both." She picked up the menu and pursued it." Berry pancakes with a side of applesauce.

"Sure thing, Hun. And you slick?"

"The breakfast sandwich sounds good."

"Hash browns?"

"Yeah."

"Coffee is on the house for cops." He winks at the hippo, not correcting her. But Judy I was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. After the waitress left, Judy talked softly.

"Taking cop perks, huh?"

"It's not my fault she assumed." Judy chuckled.

"And you just didn't feel it necessary to correct her."

"And break her heart. No way, I'm a gentleman." Judy laughed and snorted. "Very classy, Hopps."

"Shut up, Nick."

They enjoyed their meal and talked their about their plan of attack. They paid for their meal and caught a bus to city hall.

Nick called ahead and found out the hippo, Marge still worked there. When the pair walked in she gave them the same once over that she had years ago. There was a small hint of recognition and indicated they should sit in the same booth. The joint was virtually empty being early lunch time. The hippo walked over

"Hey there Officers. It's been quite some time. Here's the menu go ahead give it a once over and let me know whatcha want." Before she could walk away, Judy stopped her.

"You actually remember us?"

"Honey it's not every day I see a bunny and a fox together, but even more so not soaked to the bone, looking like they've stared death in the face. You guys look a million times better now." She smiles and leaves them to go over the menu. Judy couldn't help but smile large.

"That was very nice."

"It was. But you should tell her I'm off limits." Nick smirks

"Nick!" She blushed and hid her face in the menu. He pushes it down.

"No, none of that Carrots. I've been waiting for this for awhile. You can't hide from me now." She put down the menu and looked at Nick.

"You know, you have been great so far. But you haven't allowed me to tell you anything."

"And what is it you would like to say, Judy?" He wasn't worried about what she had to say. He could read her like a book, his favorite book. He was however interested on how she would word it all.

"When I first met you, I had my own misconceptions about foxes. And you know why." She pauses and grins "and you were the perfect embodiment of a fox. But even after I bamboozled you, you still went along with my craziness. And then on the gondola when you opened up to me, and you changed my mind. I became instantly attracted to you. I know at the time I didn't know what the level of attraction was. Coming only to realize it recently, and I realized I've been self sabotaging my relationships with the hope that you and I would be able to make the leap." She reached across the table and took his paws in hers. He could see her visibly take a deep breath. "I'm unequivocally in love with you, Nicholas Wilde." His heart skipped a beat. As confessions of love goes, that was the best he'd ever heard. He stood up and slide out of the booth and slide in next to her and kissed her hard. She lightly moaned at his display of dominance. They broke their kiss only when they heard someone clear their throat. Nick smirked and Judy hid her face.

"Hey darlin." He winked at Marge

"Well since you just broke my heart, maybe you can fill the void, by placing your order." Judy still hiding, started blushing.

"I'll take the burger and fries."

"All the rabbit food too, no offense doll." Judy giggled

"None taken."

"Yeah." Nick replied

"And you, man stealer?" Marge winks playfully.

"I'll take the eggplant and mushroom sandwich with a side of sweet potato fries."

"Anything to drink, besides your saliva?" Judy blushed even more and hid her face in Nick's shoulder, Nick took charge.

"We'll take two iced teas." Marge nodded and walked away. "Well that was a mood killer." He saw that she was still blushing. "You know you are even more irresistible when you blush."

"I am not." Marge returns with their drinks, obviously happy the two are getting along well. Nick decides not to go back to the other side of the booth and pulls Judy close so she leans on him. They sit in comfortable silence until their food shows up. It wasn't until the food showed up that they noticed how hungry they were and ate with gusto. Nick looks over and sees Judy playing with a fry.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just wondering what else you have in store and thinking about later." He kisses the top of her head. "There are a couple more stops on this hit parade. And I don't want you to think too hard about later. Ok? I promise I will take care of you."

"I know you will. It's just I've never actually been in a relationship where I even considered going further. But with you I'm excited and eager. I don't understand the feeling."

"That's alright. You don't need to understand it, just live in the moment and allow your self to enjoy everything. I know you and sometimes you can be a little up tight. I want you to completely give yourself over to me and I will help you loosen up. You do trust me, right?"

"Yes, of course. I just don't know how to turn that part of my mind off." He smirks dangerously, looking even more the predator

"I can think of a way." He turns her head to face him and kisses her again. He could feel the instant she relaxed and started to get into the kiss. He slowly broke away. "See, was that so hard." She smiled and shook her head.

They finished their meal casually talking about this or that or just sitting quietly enjoying each other's company. Nick settled up the bill and they made there way to the limo. Once inside they started back toward the city. When the car stopped in front of the Jumbeaux cafe. Judy giggled.

"And what's so funny, Ms Hopps?"

"I don't think I can eat any ice cream, especially since we just had lunch." He laughs.

"Well I wasn't thinking of buying any large animal sized dairy product here. Actually I wanted to share a little secret you didn't know about."

"And what's that?" He opened the door and allowing her to walk in. He lead them past the line up to the counter. The elephant looked down and with an expression of familiarity he greets them with a head nod.

"Judy while I was in the academy, I worked hard to um go straight. Hard thing to do for a guy who hustled his way through most of his adult years. But in an attempt to make a little money I came here and asked Jumbeaux if he would be interested in a business deal." She kept a careful eye on him as she listened intently. "I told Jerry here about my pawpcicles and asked him if he'd be willing to sell them here in an attempt to start mending sizism. After telling him my profit margins and where the best business was. He agreed. We made a mold for them to use and every day he sends some out to sell them. Together we've managed to make some good money. I wanted to do right by you and all you taught me."

"Aww Nick this is amazing." She throws her arms around Nick's neck and pecks him on the cheek. He smiled at her reaction

"Well there is a little more." He pauses and looks up at Jumbeaux. "Care to tell the lady, Jerry?"

"We have seen so much business for the little pops, that we are going to expand from a pop up stand to a full blown store in in the business district. We expect to make some real good money, the lemmings alone make up to 60 percent of our market."

"It's become quite a profitable partnership." Judy was completely taken aback and so very proud of Nick. She couldn't put into words her feelings, she just clung to him. Jerry nodded. "We have one more stop so we need to run. Talk to you later, Jumbeaux." The elephant waved them off.

As they walked back the limo, Judy tried to compose her thoughts. She shouldn't be surprised that the charming sly fox could help a sizest see the error of his ways. Even if it was just a way to make some extra cash. But she couldn't help but wonder what Nick was using the supplement income on. He didn't live in real nice apartment or have a lot of nice things. His car wasn't new. While lost in thought they entered the limo and we're off to their next destination. She couldn't stop her curiosity. She turned and looked at him. "Why?" He looked at her, head tilting to the side

"Why what, love?"

"Why are you still supplementing? I mean I know being a cop isn't a high paying gig, but you have a steady income. So why?" He smirked. The limo came to stop.

"I'll explain inside." Judy looks out the window to see the Museum of Natural history.

"The museum? Your not going to make me hurt my leg and attack me in the prehistoric exhibit, are you?" Nick chuckles

"No Judy. Although that might be fun." He winks at her salaciously. "I have something else in store. Walking them past the exhibit in question they made there way to the observatory. Normally a very busy attraction at the museum, today was completely empty. He guided her to the seats in the middle.

"I'm assuming you know someone here to give us private access?"

"Judy, when are you going to learn? I know everyone." He kisses her temple as the auditorium went dark and the ceiling lit up like the clearest night sky ever. She could hear music playing in the background. Nick turned her attention away from the ceiling by holding her face. She smiles. "To answer your question, I was saving it for my future. When I started it I didn't know what kind of future. But over the years it's become my 'Judy' future. Every time I put money into my account, I saw a future for us. I saw dates, engagement rings, a wedding, a honeymoon. I saw children, vacations and retiring. I have wanted it all. I want you." Judy teared up. She never would have guessed he wanted her so badly that he saved for whatever kind of future they wanted. He did all this, without any knowledge that it would even come to pass. She was going to say something, anything when he pointed up.

When Judy looked up she saw a few meteors flew by and the trail made up the phrase I Love You, Judy Hopps. The tears she had been holding back most of day, finally breached the barrier. She was so moved by his words and the wonderful day he had planned. She didn't know how she could truly reciprocate. He reached over and started to wipe the tears away. She kissed him. She tried to pour as much of her feelings into the kiss as she could. When they pulled away. Her eyes still glistening with tears, she smiled as seductively as she could.

"Take me home, Nick."


	7. Chapter 7

No turning back

Ch 7

A/N: and here we are folks the big Lemon!

For my guest reviewer who suggested fuzzy handcuffs as the gag gift from Finnick. It made me chuckle and rethink my idea of his gift. No it's not. But I hope you enjoy his gift any ways.

Just wanted to send a shout out to my über fan Shani8 thank you for all the wonderful words of encouragement. It was a nice surprise to find someone who is loving the story so thoroughly.

I went with human biology instead of animal. Thought it would be easier to get into then unfamiliar animal bits and pieces.

Nick couldn't get them out of the museum fast enough. He had never quite seen the fire in his bunny's eyes before. But he almost picked her up and ran her back to her apartment on foot. Once in the limo, they both couldn't keep their paws and lips away from each other. He was being slowing driven insane by her quiet moans while they continued their petting session in the car. He almost yelled at Manchas to go faster, that he would get him out of any tickets. When they finally arrived. He had to physically remove Judy from his body when Manchas came around to open the door. Once out of the limo, Judy tugged on Nick's arm to make him move faster. He shot the driver a quick thanks as he noticed the knowing smile on the jaguar's face.

Nick couldn't stop smiling at Judy's eagerness. They got to her door quickly and he stood behind her kissing the back of her neck, making her jumpy and fumble with the keys. She let out a cute growl when she dropped them on the ground. Before she leaned down to pick them up he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Anxious, are we?" She let out another cute growl and bent down to pick up the keys. He let her get the door open but he quickly closed it and pushed her back against it. He started by kissing her lips and moving down to her neck. She moaned as he kissed certain spots. He was very grateful for the lack of covering around her chest. She looked even more radiant all flushed and basically panting for him. He then slowly pulled away. "Patience, we have all day."

As if he had removed a blindfold, she noticed that her home was not as she had left it. She saw the bouquet and bowl on her breakfast bar. She walked over and started laughing at the items on the bar. She turned and looked him with expectant eyes.

"You're a strange strange fox, Nick." She looked over the bouquet of carrots and Midnicampum holicithias. And picking up a blueberry from the bowl.

"You have to admit they are a pretty flower? But seriously, how could I resist?" They both smiled and he came over and had a few blueberries. "Yum just like when I snagged them from your parents truck."

"Wait? These are from my farm?"

"Yeah I called them and said that you needed them and I went out and pick some up. I was glad they were in season." He pulled her close and kissed her again. Then began to guide her back to her bedroom. She looked in awe of what was done there also. Every where in the room were candles. But not real ones, which she was grateful for. As she surveyed the ambiance, she hears Nick let out a loud laugh. She turned around and saw another bouquet of carrots and night howlers. But to her horror was the item in front of them.

"This must have been courtesy of Finnick." What was on the bed was a four pack of energy drinks wrapped in strips of condoms, like a ribbon on a present. "I had him set this up while we were out." Nick looks over to see Judy standing there embarrassed. He walks over and grabs her from behind. "There's no need to be embarrassed. You've enjoyed all my little jokes that I've put into today. I'm sure you can handle a little of the rascal's also." To relax her, he starts to lavish attention on her neck again. Once she started moaning again he went to undo the zipper of her lovely dress, but she stops him.

"Um, c-can you give me just a m-moment." She stammered out. He smiles at her as she dashes for the bathroom.

After she shut the door to the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face. In a quiet voice decided to give herself a bit of pep talk "ok Hopps, there is nothing to worry about. This is Nick, you love him. And he has been amazing today." She reaches in the drawer and pulls out the hat with the bag inside. She pulls the garment out and swallows hard. "It's just a night gown Judy, it's just a night gown. You want to see his expression, don't you?" She changed. She felt a little silly, dressing like this. But it was for Nick and she smiled at what he would think. She put the hat on and readied herself to open the door.

While Judy was in the bathroom, he removed his jacket and loosen the tie. And took the items off the bed. He went out to the kitchen and grab the bottle of champagne and two glasses from her cupboard. He opened the bottle and pour some into each glass and returned to the room. He'd just put the glasses on the night stand, when he heard the door open.

What he saw was his bunny, but definitely not his normal sweet beautiful bunny. This one was a sexy goddess. She was dressed in a very skimpy dark blue piece of fancy lingerie, that flowed around her body perfectly. He began to salivate at the extremely sexy bunny in front of him. It took him a moment to realize why she was wearing her uniform hat. The tantalizing number had little badge patches on the gown above one of her breasts and one on the panties at her hip. He took steps forward, never taking his eyes off her, surveying her newly exposed body. He looked forward to memorizing every dip and curve of her body. Before he could reach out to touch her, she grabs his wrist and pulls him closer by his tie. The fire had returned to her eyes and in sweet sexy voice said "I believe you've been a very bad boy, sir." He had to clear his throat some, his body was on fire looking at her and the sensual way she was talking was unfair.

"I have, officer. A very very bad boy. What will you do to me?" She smiled.

"I think I need to place you under arrest. Under my very careful eye."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm willing to service hard time for you." He could see the blush forming at his dirty talk. She let go of his wrist and used his tie like a leash and guided him to the bed. He'd let her drag him around like this, anytime. When she let go of his tie. She blinked a bit. He could tell she wasn't sure how to continue for which he will gladly take over. She breathed out

"I believe promises have been made, by one Mr Wilde. I expect you will be making good on those." He put his paws on her hips and started to move them up and down her sides.

"Yes, officer. I will provide my very best, just for you." He move close and kissed her hard. She clung on to his shirt collar while he let their passion build. He guided her digits to start undoing his shirt buttons. He broke the kiss to remove the tie and threw it aside. She opened his shirt and started to run her paws up and down his chest. His eyes started to roll back into his head. It felt so good to have her touch him, he couldn't imagine the bliss that was going to happen soon. Before he could blink her paws were working at his belt and then to the button and fly. He made an audible gulp as her paw unintentionally ran over his already growing erection. But when she heard him, she looked down and saw his body's reaction to the stimuli. With a firm tug, his pants fell and he kicked them away. Now only dressed in his opened shirt and boxers, he ditched the shirt and gently lifted her on to the bed.

He climbed on to the bed and over her. He kissed her, while his hands went on a journey. She would jump and squirm when his hands would touch a sensitive spot. "Easy, Judy. I know it's an unknown feeling. But don't move away from my touch." While he says this he sits her up. "While we're at it, this item" he playfully tugs on the nightgown "however alluring this is, it's currently in the way of my exploration of Mt Judy." He lifts the night gown off and gazes at her body, but she becomes nervous under his stare that she covers her chest with her arms. He pulls away her arms. "Now I can't have that. If I'm going to learn how to take care of you. You can't hide, especially something as perfect as these." His paws cup her breasts. She moans at his touch but closes her eyes. He guides her back to lie on the bed and starts to kiss and lick across her collar bone. As he moves she lets out little sexy sighs. It took more control then he thought he had to keep from moving too fast. But at this rate he will dying of need by the time he was done exploring. His paws started to massage her breast has he moved lower.

When he let his tongue run over her nipple, she let out a scream of delight. She had never figured they were so sensitive. Or maybe it was just him touching her that made the feeling electric. She hadn't opened her eyes, and now wasn't sure she could. As he nibbled and licked her, she started to get frantic. Then he stopped. She took a breath, but without warning he licked her other neglected nipple, the sensation sending another scream of pleasure to rip from her throat. He was keying her up fast, she didn't know how much more she could handle. With one paw rubbing one breast, his mouth on the other and his other paw moving lower and lower. Her breath quickened. Then his paw moved between her legs and lightly touched her covered folds and she stopped breathing all together. She wondered just how long she would last if he actually touched her down there. But she didn't have time to consider it when he sat up and discarded her panties.

He let out a groan, she was so ready. He could smell her arousal, it was heady and he was getting drunk from it. At first he focused on massaging the insides of her thighs. She moaned, but when his digits gently stroked her neither lips she began to pant and writhe. When he finally penetrated her with his digit he could feel her grab him in a death grip. He moaned, imagining what it will be like when he finally did this with his member. His mind was in a frenzy, her scent was driving him mad, she was gripping his digit so tight it was like cutting off his blood supple to his brain and he had the overwhelming urge to taste her. He couldn't fight it and lowered his head and removed his finger and he began his feast. The first taste of her was better than anything he'd ever tried and it was accompanied by the greatest sound.

When she felt Nick's tongue inside her she screamed out his a name as her eyes shot wide open. She shot up as far as she could, with one of Nick's arm holding her waist still. It was a carnal sight, seeing Nick's head between her thighs. But all conscious thought escaped her when his tongue flicked over her sensitive clit. All she could do was grip the bed clothes and make indistinguishable sounds. But his attention to detail was bringing her closer. She was conflicted,she wanted the release, so badly. But the intensity he was bringing it on scared her.

Her breathing changed from that of someone in the throes of passion to someone in fear. He caught on to this and stopped. "Judy, baby. Don't be scared. Just let go." He heard her take a shuddered breath.

"It's too much. It's too much." She chanted over and over. He suspected that she wasn't used to the intense sensation of her own climax. But he wasn't going to stop any longer. He needed her to come.

"If you relax, and let it happen. It will be alright." He nuzzled her thigh, her scent was stronger then before, he wanted more. "Please, baby." He waited for her to lie back down and went back to enjoying her. She started to thrash and with a few flicks of his tongue and a quick thrust of his digit inside her she released, hard. She let out a scream. He tasted her and felt like he was in heaven and he was drinking a forbidden nectar. He stopped touching her overstimulated core and massaged her thighs, until she calmed herself.

She had never had an orgasm like that before. She was trying to focus on getting her breathing back to normal. And in that moment she was conflicted. She wasn't sure she could look at Nick and yet she desperately wanting to look into his eyes. Then the nerve wrecking realization hit her. If that was just from stimulation. What the hell will the full thing feel like. Her eyes went wide with panic. He must have noticed this as well because he came up and made her look at him.

"No, love. I promise you I will make you feel good."

"So intense. Will it be that way when...?" She trailed off.

"I think so, but I'm going to be honest with you. I haven't been with anyone quite as responsive as you. We will take it slow." He kissed her tenderly. She blushed that she could smell and taste herself on his lips. "You make the most wonderful noises, though." Judy's eyes went huge at his comment. Which caused Nick to smirk. "And you better not stop the making them, either." Before she could protest he kissed her again.

He sat on the bed and pulled her so she was straddling his thighs. She was nervous, she knew she wanted this, the ache which she only ever associated her heat cycle was blazing in her stomach. She needed him to put out the blaze. She just didn't know if she was ready for the pain. He was watching her. She knew her mind was going a mile a minute and he could see all her thoughts play out in her eyes.

"Will you stop?" He says playfully "I can hear you thinking from here?"

"I'm sorry..."

" I told you, you need to empty your mind. Relax. I want you so bad, it's physically hurting me." He looked down and Judy let her eyes wander to see his painfully rigid member, pitching a tent in his shorts. "But I will do my best to keep under control."

"So um how do we do this?" Her words coming out nervous and unsure.

"I told you, there is only one way to do it. But the safest way is in this position. That way you can control depth and it keeps me from moving my hips too fast." He pulls her hips closer to his covered erection. "I want to try and move your hips on me now, to get a feel for the motion. And it will get you ready again." She swallowed nervously but moves up so her hips were on top of his boxer clad member. He puts his paws on her hips and started to guide her. She moans a bit at the friction. She picks up on it and starts to move on her own. Soon she starts move her body in ways that produced the best placed pleasure. She was enjoying herself so much she lost track of the task. He stopped her, "if you don't want to wait a bit to try this again I suggest you stop now and if you're ready I'll help you." Her mind was a buzz with want, she nodded and lifted her hips up. He lifted his and starts to remove his boxers, sliding down his hips. She bites her lower lip as she sees him fully exposed to her for the first time. He smirks while he watches her eyeball his manhood. "See something interesting?" She blushes and starts stammering and whispers

"I-is it really going t-to fit?" He couldn't hold in his chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Carrots. I'm not making fun. I promise it will, you will stretch. That's where the pain will be. But once we're past it, you won't remember it." She nodded. He reached over and ripped off one of the condoms from the gift. And skillfully put it on. He helped her get into position. "Take it slow and keep your eyes on mine." She calmly starts to move down on him. She feels the tightness and her inexperienced walls start to stretch. She lets out a ragged breath and continues to lower herself. She watches Nick as he looks like he's holding his breath while she moves. He doesn't make sound. She wonders why

While his bunny painstakingly takes her virginity, Nick is slowing going through the best and worst torture imaginable. As soon as her silky walls started to slide down his shaft and he felt her body clench hard on to him, he felt like he wanted scream. But he wouldn't. It would scare her or worst make her feel she needs to move faster and hurt herself more, needlessly. So he bit his tongue. Enjoying the torture. Once she was ready he will make all this worth it. But he just had to endure a bit longer. She let out a painful groan and stopped again. He took a deep breath but she must have thought he wanted her to keep going. He put his paws on her hips. "Judy, if you're hurting its ok to stop. Don't let my expression rush you."

"But you look like you're in pain." Her eyes were moist most likely from the pain she was experiencing.

"Trust me, love. It's a kind of pain, I don't mind going through. You're almost there. I will survive." She lets out a sigh and moves her hips a bit. The friction combined with the grip and her heat made him moan low in his throat. She froze. "No baby that was a good sound. Once we get past this I want you to do that again." She smiled, enjoying the praise. She started her final descent and she wiggled her hips as she moved down.

Once she was fully seated, she moved a little testing the feeling. She noticed that when she remained still it was more uncomfortable. The wiggling helped and it felt good. She was trying to remember how she rocked her hips before he took off his shorts. Slowly she started move more and more. She could see Nick starting to breathe faster. She felt his paws start to move her hips up and down. The sensation when he pulled her back down made her see star.

"Keep...wiggling...while...I...move...you." He said through clenched teeth. So she did, and he was right. It felt so good. She pick a rhythm that her body started to respond to, like it did when Nick was pleasuring her earlier. He moved her faster and was moaning in beat with each thrust. She liked hearing him too. It somehow spur her on. She wanted to increase her movements to get him to moan more. But before she could continue, "I'm sorry love, I need more." He expertly flipped them over so he was on top. She gasped at his speed. He moved her leg in an angle over his waist and started to thrust faster. The angle got him to hit a spot inside that made Judy cry out. The speed and depth was doing wonders for her. She felt her peak again. Just like before it was happening faster and harder then she had ever let happen on her own. She was scared of the intensity, but she didn't voice it. She wanted, no needed the release.

He could feel her body wind up. Her walls start to contract around him. He had never felt so pleasantly squeezed in his life. He wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. But damn if lasted this long, he will wait longer. He wanted her to come with him. He grabbed her other leg and lifted her hips. He made sharper thrusts against her hips. She was moaning and panting so hard, he couldn't wait to hear her explode. He leaned forward and started to kiss her neck which sped up things, then he felt her walls start to flutter. He moved faster and once she started squeeze him tighter he bit slightly into her neck, which elicited a beautiful scream of his name and he fell off the edge with her, Shuttering and grunting.

Once they both were spent he rolled to her side. He got up and cleaned himself up a bit and returned the bed before she regained consciousness. She rolled to her side and grabbed a hold of Nick. When her big eyes finally stared back at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How are you?" He felt her move a bit and she let out a whimper.

"A little sore. But it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I think you know, I did." She hugged him tighter "Thank you for being so good to me."

"You don't need to thank me, I enjoyed it just as much as you." He lightly chuckled "in all my prepping I didn't think to bring protection. It's good thing Finnick is a twisted one."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, you won't tell him will you?"

"Tell him what? That we graciously used his gift? I'm set to drink one of those energy drink and get ready for the rest of the night." He winked playfully. She playfully smacked him in his chest. She sat up a bit and looked at him.

"Are we going to do it again?" His eyes went wide at her question

"Do you?" She blushed

"I don't know, maybe." He smiled

"My sweet vixen why don't you rest a bit and then we can have something to drink and the blueberries." He reached over and took a sip of the champagne and it decided it went flat. He got up, not bothering to get dressed and refilled the cups and grabbed the bowl. When he returned she was sitting up, he couldn't help himself, he took in her beautiful naked form. She noticed his long stare and unconsciously grabbed the sheets to cover up. "You do realize I have your naked body etched in my mind. So what's the point in hiding?"

She blushed and looked down. "It's just the intensity of your stare..."

"Well I think you are going to have get used to me just staring at you." He hands her a glass, then he joins her back in the bed. He holds up his glass "to successful first times."

She smiles and lifts hers "to an amazing fox."

A/N: some more lemony goodness next chapter. Hope this was worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

No turning back

Chapter 8

A/N there is a little more lemon left before these two need to return to everyday life. Bet they wished they'd have two days off or maybe longer. Hope you enjoy

I want to thank my reviews. I love to read what you are thinking. Glad I'm writing something you want to read.

After several glasses of champagne and messily feeding one another blueberries. Nick started to notice the fire returning to Judy's eyes. It started like a small simmer, while she licked his digits when he fed her a blueberry. Then she got more daring by feeding Nick the blueberries from her mouth to his. Instigating yummy tasting kisses. It slowly gravitated away from feeding each other, back to the petting, much like in the back of the limo. But now without clothes on Nick was experiencing her small warm paws touching him around his neck, shoulders and down his chest. He could hear her breathing become more ragged as he started to nip at her neck and while his paws massaged and squeezed her breast.

She was chanting for him to do more or touch her places. He was more than willing to comply. He was getting harder and harder as their foreplay went on. He moved his paw in between her legs just to gage how turned on she was, but when she let out a guttural moan, he couldn't help himself and began to thrust his digits into her rapidly. She gripped his shoulders hard as he helped her climb to her peak. She was moaning and pleading for him to keep moving and to go slower or harder. He was going insane. He needed her to finish so he could take her again. He bit into her shoulder and she screamed and he felt her body respond and clutch his digits so hard they were almost pushed out. He groaned, thinking about it himself buried deep inside her as she squeezed this hard

She collapsed on the bed. And he climbed over her and kissed her, starting at her lips and proceeded to move down her body. Once she returned to reality she was greeted by feeling Nick continuing to lavish her body with attention. Before she knew what was happening she started to beg Nick for more. He turned his green eyes toward her violet ones and they watched each other as he slowly entered her. He begged her not to close her eyes. She complied until her eyes rolled back into her head after his first thrust into her. He was taking his time make each of his thrusts purposely deep.

He heard her cry out when he hit a spot deep inside. He hit that spot a few more times, before she started begging him to keep hitting it but faster. When he did she started with a chant of "yes yes yes". He could feel her gripping him if he took too long to bottom out in her. He was completely blissful as her core hugged him tight. He was grunting with his thrusts. He wanted this to last forever. Tangled up in each other, then he felt her coming close, which he was growing grateful for, because he had been holding off for a while, but was determined to get Judy there first. When she finally started to come apart he bit into her neck and allowed himself to finish, jerking and shaking.

He went to roll off of her when she clutched to him.

"Don't." She said with a shaky voice "I need you to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said breathlessly. She held him there for a while, then she let him move off her. He looked over at her and she looked like she was going to go to sleep. Which he didn't mind, but then she rolled over and started rub her paws over his chest. He looked into her eyes and saw the mischief playing in them. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you thinking, Hopps?"

She blushed "I umm was hoping we could..."

"Again, woman?!" His emerald eyes were wide. She was pleading him with her stare, while she bit on her bottom lip."

"Well... I want to try another...position" she said the last word so softly that he almost missed it. His curiosity was peaked.

"And what position did my little sex kitten want to try?" He asks playfully. She couldn't look at him, playing with the bed sheet while she spoke softly.

"I was...thinking...from behind." He glad he was trying to hear her because she said it so quietly that had he not, he would have figured she hadn't said anything at all. He was pleasantly surprised she wanted to do it that way. He preferred that position, except with his bunny. He loves looking into her eyes and face as he ravished her. But he was thrilled to enjoy this with her.

"If milady wants then I, her humble servant, will comply. But you are going to have to assist me." Indicating toward his sleeping manhood. He sees the hungry look in her eyes.

"How do I help?" He loves how innocent and eager she was.

"First we'll try your paws and if you want to get adventurous we can try your mouth." She wasn't naive, she just didn't know how to do any of this. Sensing her indecision, he takes his paws and places them on hers. Guiding them to him, he showed her how to hold him and how much to squeeze and stroke. He began to moan when she caught on and found a steady rhythm. She watched as it became more rigid at her ministrations. She was fascinated, she changed speeds and tried different pressures, all the while hearing Nick's breathing growing more labored.

He groaned loudly as he reluctantly moved her paws away. "That was excellent, Carrots." He says in between breathes. "I think I'm ready now." He grabbed a pillow and puts it toward the middle of the bed. He indicates that she should lie on top. "Lift your hips higher." He helps guide her. "Dropping your head down will help." Once she's in position, he admires the view. "beautiful" he thinks to himself. He then moves her legs apart. "If your ready, love. I am." She just nods and braces herself for him.

He moves close to her presented backside and he slowly starts to enter her inviting core. He can't help but to moan at the feeling of her warmth and tightness. She sighs loudly as he starts to move. The feeling in this position was more intense. The movement against her upper inner walls was outstanding. She needed more and Nick was moving too slowly for her. She panted out for him to go faster. And when obliged she let loud passion filled cry. He was enjoying feeling her body tighten and writhe against him as he thrusted again and again in to her pliant body. Her cries and whimper what were carrying him on. He couldn't get enough, he pushed down on her back a little, making her hips rise a little more, changing the angle. Which illicit a delight scream of his name. But it took him leaning over her body and sinking his teeth into her neck that sent her body spiraling into another earth shattering orgasm.

After that last display, they took a much needed rest. Nick was spooning her, holding her close they both felt more at ease and content than they have in a long time. Only Judy's growling stomach, forced them to dress and bringing themselves out of the bedroom. Nick got on his phone and once he was off he looked at Judy.

"You won't waste away in five minutes, right?" She throws him a look and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure I can make it." And true to his word there was a knock at her door. It was Manchas and he had was a few bags of food. "You picked something up for yourself, right?" The jaguar nodded and waved good bye. "I know it's not as eventful of the whole day. But I called ahead and made sure it was all your favorites." The wonderful smell of Chinese food filled Judy's apartment. Nick put the bags on her coffee table and sat on the couch. She didn't even bother with plates just pulling out boxes of yummy goodness and sat next to Nick and began eating with much gusto.

"You know me so well." While she chomps on a vegetable egg roll.

"Better than anyone will ever." He salaciously winks at her. And she blushes a bit. While he goes back to his sweet and sour chicken. "You know with all my careful planning. I didn't think to bring a change of clothes or my uniform. I'd hate to say it, but I'll have to go home." Judy pouted. He smiled at her cute display. "Don't be like that. I'll stay and we can cuddle or whatever until you go to bed. Then we will see each other tomorrow at work." She still didn't look happy, but nodded as she slurped up a chow mein noodle. "Can I ask a question?" She looked puzzled but nodded. "Why did you want to try that last position? For a first timer, that particular position is more advanced."

"I have ears and I have heard that things from other ladies, saying it was enjoyable. I was curious." She was absentmindedly playing with the contents of her food container. He reaches over takes the container away.

"I wasn't criticizing, love. I actually like that position, I just thought I would have to work you up to it. I was pleasantly surprised by your request."

"I-I liked it too." She said it very meekly. He let out a small chuckle.

"I know you did." And he gave he small kiss on the cheek.

After they are slipped out of their clothes, Judy into her way too large academy shirt and short. Since Nick didn't have anything to wear. Just stripped down to his boxers. They were cuddling under the blankets, Judy couldn't remember a time when she felt so content. She wanted him to stay, she thought she could use her wilds to keep him with her longer. She started it as just drawing lazy circles on his chest. But as her paw dared to venture lower, she felt his paw capture her wrist and pulled it up to his lips. He kissed the inside of her wrist

"Ms. Hopps wouldn't you agree that 5 mind blowing orgasms is enough for your first time?"

"Maybe I was thinking of making it an even count?"

"Insatiable." He said with a grin. "But I already told you I cannot stay. And believe me I would love to stay wrapped in you."

"I'll miss you and don't want you go."

"My sweet bunny. I know and I feel the same. But I think it will be pretty obvious if I show up to work in a suit, that I've been out all night."

"And what would be the problem if the others know. I'm sure they find out sooner or later."

"I'm not saying that. But maybe I'm trying to protect your honor." He says with a wink.

"My honor?" He couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. He gives her a kiss on the forehead

"I don't want you to worry about that, ok? For now I want you to rest and get some sleep. Besides tomorrow you are going to be plenty sore." With that he held her close, stroking her back whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she passed out. He dressed and left. Picking up her from under her mat, he locked it and returned home.

Judy woke up early the next morning and as she climbed out of bed, she realized Nick was right. Everything from the waist down was sore. She took a bath and took some pain meds to help relaxed her abused muscles. Once she was dressed in most of her uniform skipping putting on her vest and holster for now. She made herself some breakfast and checked her phone. Her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw the number of texts she had. 15 from Fru asking for updates and begging her to allow her to come and get her after work

"Judy please tell me you didn't make plans with Nick for tonight? We need to dish. I want all the detail PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!"

"Tell me you survived the night. Call me!"

"Did his eyes roll out of his head over the nightie? Please tell me your wore it."

"Judy I'm dying over here. My hubby says I'm obsessed."

Judy couldn't believe all the crazy texts she sent. Some graphic but most were pleading for info. But after looking she noticed that there was one from Nick. It was sent late in the evening, after he left here she gathered.

"This has been, hands down, the single best day of my life. Be ready by 8, I'm picking you up. If the world is going to find out about us, then it should be on our terms.

Besides I think I'm already missing holding you. He puts a winking face."

She couldn't help but smile at his message. He was great, the best man she could have ever asked for. And she was excited that they weren't going to hide their relationship. She just hoped everyone would be ok with them. She quickly texts Fru.

"I'm sure it will crush Nick that I won't be spending tonight with him. But I'm sure we won't be able to enjoy our evening if I don't see you tonight.

Pick me up at ZPD at 7 and we can catch a late dinner. Ok?" Almost instantly she texted back

"OMG! So glad you finally got back to me. Can't wait for tonight!"

To say that she feared tonight was an understatement. But when she was about dwell on it she heard the lock click on the door and Nick walked in, wearing his uniform, looking just as attractive as he did in the suit yesterday. She got up and tried to dash to him, but her sore muscles brought her to slow saunter. She heard him chuckle slightly. She threw him a look

"I take it your a little sore?" He smiles

"Yes. But nothing I can't handle." He closed the distance and pulled her close for a deep kiss. She sighs as she melts into it. Once he releases her she sighs defeatedly and looks at him with sad eyes.

"Something the matter, Carrots?"

"I've been Shanghaied. I was really hoping to spend the night with you. But if I don't touch base with Fru she will pester us the whole time we are together." He smirked

"It's alright, darlin. I understand, we will have plenty of evenings together. Maybe I'll go hang out Finnick or maybe watch the new episode of Three's a Crowd." He says with a wink

"YOU WOULDN'T?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Judy appeared unhappy, but in reality she felt anything but. She looked into the fox's green eyes and felt the love pooled in them. He offers his arm as he asks

"You ready? Don't want to be late for our opening act."

"Yeah just let me get my bag and we can go." With her bag in hand she takes Nick's arm and they head off.


	9. Chapter 9

No turning back

Chapter 9

A/N: I worked on some conflict. I figured that there should be. You know since love is never easy.

Also I had a guest reviewer who said something about how the world would explode if Fru Fru and Clawhauser ever got to meet. So I played with that a bit.

After Nick's car was parked he got out and went to open the door for Judy. She smiled brightly at his chivalrous act and he held his hand out for her to take. They walked into the front lobby of police station and their clasped hands were not missed by the exuberant overweight cheetah. They took exactly four steps inside when they heard his signature "Ooo"

"Come here you two crazy kids and tell me the when, where and how. I must know everything." Judy laughed at his response.

"Well it's a long story. But we talked and realized we had feelings for each other and we went out yesterday." Nick tried the minimalist approach, but could see the look of boredom in the cheetah's eyes.

"You know that's not going to work with me, Wilde. If you two weren't going to be late for roll call, I would be pushing you for more details." Nick rolled his eyes

"I promise we will give more info later, Ben. We'll talk, ok?" Judy said pleasantly and it seemed to pacify him.

"Ok, Judy." He said with a big smile. The two waved goodbye and headed for the bullpen. But that didn't stop Clawhauser from jumping on his phone and passing on the big news. By the time the couple walked into the room more than half the officers already knew.

The pair could feel the eyes of their peers on them. Questions burning in them. Judy blushed at the attention and Nick wanted to tell them to mind their own business, and silently angry at Clawhauser for not at least waiting until after the roll call so they wouldn't have to spend to whole meeting being gawked at. Then the door slammed open and an very agitated Chief walked in.

He handed out the assignments with usual brand of aggressive indifference. But before he excused the lot.

"And lastly I need to address the morning gossip. I'm sure most have heard that two of our own have decided to be together." Judy was hopeful that it would be ok. Nick was seething because he knew what was coming. "I want to express that I don't think it is appropriate. And that the only reason I'm even bringing it up is because I don't want to hear the gossip. You all hear?" There was a collective nod, but Nick stood up

"Chief, with all do respect..." His tone of voice was dark.

"Sit down, Wilde!" Bogo said cutting him off. "Everyone out! Except you" he pointed at Nick. Judy looked at him and he definitely looked scared. She had been on the receiving end of Bogo's anger and didn't wish it on anyone. But everyone were ushered out. She waited just outside.

"I really don't think it's anyone's business who I'm seeing or not. And I certainly don't need your approval, sir." Nick started as soon as the door closed. His voice was curt. He wasn't fighting for the negative remark, he was fighting for Judy. She was his world and he would be damned if one person says anything negative about her

"Do you realize the HR situation you've made? Do you think an inter species relationship is going to be easy, especially one that is a predator-prey one? I don't want to deal with the crap that will fall on my desk when you two end it?!"

"Sorry one day you MAY have to fill out an extra piece of paper. But I really don't want nor need your approval. Judy and I want to be together and you and all your anger is not going to change it. Now excuse me I have to go out and protect Zootopia."

"Like hell you are, I'm going to keep you here all day as my personal assistant. Best hope your paw is ready to write."

"And what about Judy, you going to send her out alone?"

"No, assistant you can tell her she has a day of parking duty because of your outburst. And if you give me any more shit, it will be a longer sentence for both you."

Nick's fist were clenched at his sides. He wanted to scream and tell him off. But he wouldn't do that. Judy was more important than his pride. And the fact that he didn't just fire him was a blessing. He just knew that today would be a day of ultimate torture. He turned and went outside the room slamming the door behind him and looked down the hall to see Judy leaning against the wall. She looks up at first she excited to see him. But seeing the angry way he was standing. She approached slowly

"Did he fire you? If he did I'll leave too..."

"No, he wouldn't give me the satisfaction. No it's a day of being his bitch. And because of my big mouth you've got a day of parking duty. I'm sorry Judy."

"It's alright, I couldn't believe he did that. I mean if he was going to be negative couldn't have just express his concerns to us personally?"

"You know that's not Bogo's style. It's alright. We will make it through today and then I guess I'm going out with Finnick. Need to clear my head, I'm going to need that after whatever he has in store for me." Judy pulled Nick into her arms.

"Well I guess I'm on my way to get my things. If he gives you a break for lunch, text me we can see each then."

"Sure thing, Carrots. Be safe."

"I always am, silly."

"Sure you are." He gave a her a wink.

Judy left Nick reluctantly and made her way down to front desk. Clawhauser saw Judy became overjoyed. But then saw her expression and felt bad.

"Ben can I get the keys for the interceptor?" Ben's eyes went wide.

"Aw sure. What happened?"

"It appears Bogo isn't as excited about Nick and I as you are. Nick being Nick said some stuff and as a consequence we are being punished."

"Oh Judy, I'm so sorry. I mean, I didn't..." Judy raises her hand to silence Clawhauser.

"Right now I'm not really in the mood. Just need the keys so I can get today over with." Then for some weird reason she remembered that she was expecting Fru after work. She was now even more so not looking forward to tonight. "Oh yeah I have a friend coming by to pick me up after work. Could you radio me when she gets here?"

"Yeah sure Judy. What's her name? What's she look like?"

"You'll know her by her voice. She'll be accompanied by a large polar bear." Ben hands her the keys to the "three wheeled joke machine" and she makes her way down to the garage to get the vest and hat.

Nick rubbed his sore paw. When Bogo told him he would be writing, he meant business. Every time the chief had conversation, he was expected to write the conversation verbatim. And to make sure Nick wasn't slacking he would make him repeat back what was written even if Bogo was the one who said it. Then he took them to City Hall where he sat in on a session and he was expected to take notes. Even though the info wasn't relevant to the police department.

But the worst was when he went to visit other department heads at city hall. He turned Nick into his errand boy. Forcing him to get drinks and supplies for the people he was talking to. Once they returned to the precinct he sent him to get him lunch. And then told him he exactly thirty minutes for his own, which he was to return for the rest of his torture. He texted Judy while he was waiting for Bogo's wheatgrass smoothie and weird Buffalo salad. Look more like sprouts than a salad.

"I haven't ever missed you more than I do now. I'm exhausted and the day is only half over. How's the beat?"

"What's he been doing to you? Water torture, the rack?"

"I wish. No he's been forcing me to be his recorder. I've never taken so many notes in my life. My paw is going to be useless for a couple of days."

"Aw my poor fox. If I didn't have to see Fru tonight I would take care of you. By the way I've written 150 tickets and have been yelled at and threatens about two dozen times. But other than that it's been pretty boring."

"Taking it easy, huh? He's giving me a lunch as soon as I return with his food. Yeah he sent me out like a some intern. So want to meet me at the dive? Order me The Mess. He's only giving me 30 minutes."

"Shush you. I have no one to impress today. I'll meet you there."

She drove and parked along the alley of the dive. It was a small restaurant near the precinct that the cops would frequently when they were off work or for lunch. She got there and found a seat near the door. She ordered her favorite, sesame seed dressing chop salad. She liked the that there were more than just lettuce in it. And she always gets an side order of pickled beets. She also ordered Nick's "sandwich". She didn't think you could call it a sandwich if you couldn't see the bread. But it was just a barbecue chicken sandwich but there was so much sauce and sautéed onions on it the poor bread didn't stand a chance. But it does come with a really nice cole slaw. She ordered two iced teas and order of onion rings. The rings showed up first and waited.

When he walked in to the dive, his cast around the room and when he saw her ears, it was like he took a deep breath after holding his breath for too long. When she noticed his appearance, her face lit up. He knew he look ragged, but he needed stay positive that the day was half over. He saw his food on the table and his stomach rumbled. He went first to Judy and gave her a kiss. There were a few fellow officers there and they could hear the catcalls and whistles. By this time the whole precincts should know about him and Judy.

He sat and instantly dove into his sandwich. He heard Judy laugh as she munched on a onion ring. Grabbing a napkin

"And what's so funny, Hopps?"

"Just when you are hungry, you look like a vicious predator. It's funny."

"Well you eat like a bunny."

"I am a bunny!"

"Yup just like a bunny. Nibble nibble nibble." He could see her blush at his comment and he bursts out with big laugh.

After she calmed down she had to ask. "So I'm surprised he would let you go to lunch. Thought he'd make you suffer."

"Naw he told me and I quote 'I want you out of my face for exactly thirty minutes.' Which I was grateful for. I'm just not sure what else he has in store for me"

"How's the paw?"

"Numb for the most part, just hurts when I grip anything for too long. I'll have to stick it in ice tonight."

Judy let out a loud groan. "I have to spend the evening with Fru."

Nick chuckled "yeah you've got it rough kid. I bet she is going to make give her more details than either of us would ever care to mention."

"You don't even know the half of it. She told me she wanted me to tell her every detail, said she wants to blush the next time she see you."

"Wow she is ruthless."

"That she is." Nick looked at clock on his phone made an even louder groan.

"I have to get back, I DO NOT want another day like today." They both get up and Judy goes to pay and Nick stops her. "I got this." He pays and they walk out. "Where'd you park?"

"Around back." He walks with her and once at the car he pulls her close and kisses her deeply.

"I'm going to miss you tonight."

"Me too." She says a little breathless. He starts to walk back up the alley.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Judy starts laughing

"I guess I have a lot of leeway." Nick feigning shock

"I'm reformed, milady." He bows and walks back to precinct.

Clawhauser was sitting at the front desk. Enjoying another yummy donut from the box. His favorite, cream filled. Then walks in a large white polar bear. He rarely saw that type of bear in city central. But knew that Judy was expecting someone with the escort. He looked around for someone else to walk in but no one just the bear. Once the bear was at his desk, he heard the shrillest, cutest voice ever.

"Hello I'm looking for Judy Hopps. Could you get her for me, please?" Finding the source of the voice in the cupped hands of the polar bear. A very fashionably dressed shrew with great hair.

"O. M goodness. You are the most adorable little ray of sunshine. And your voice is fabulous."

"Thank you. You're so kind. My names Fru Fru. But everyone calls me Fru."

"Well I'm Benjamin Clawhauser, Ben for short. So you must be the friend I've been waiting to meet all day. So jealous you get to spend the night gabbing with Judy over her and Nick." Fru smiles big

"I know I helped her get ready for yesterday and now I want so many details. I've been a ball of excitement all day."

"Well I hope you can make her feel better. Things kind of didn't go well for them when they came to work today." He looks down at his desk absentmindedly playing with some crumbs " I sort told everyone and our chief found out and was none to happy with the news."

"Oh no. Poor Judy. I will just have to my best to make her happy."

"I just want to apologize for being a big mouth."

"Oh you know Judy she has probably already forgiven you." She thinks for a moment. "Hey! I have a great idea. Come out with us. We can have a good time talking and then we can both make her feel better. We both win." Ben's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"Yes yes I would love to come out. Goodness this going to so much fun." Ben realized that he hadn't informed Judy that her guest has arrived and reached for the radio.

Judy's shift was nearly over. When she heard Clawhauser call her.

"Hopps you amazing friend is here. We are waiting for you." She groaned at the thought of the two biggest gossips in the known world being together.

"Thanks Ben, on my way back now."

She returned to the station, checked her equipment and made her way back to the lobby. She could see Koslov, Fru's escort standing off to the side, looking toward Clawhauser's desk she noticed he was all but laying on it talking to Fru. They were being animated and smiling. She took a deep breath and made her presence known.

"Hey guys." Fru turned first and she squealed. Judy walked up to the desk and all but dove into Judy's outstretched paw.

"Yay! I'm so glad your finally here. Are you ready to leave? Oh dear are you going to stay in uniform?" Realizing her mistake in not bring something to change into.

"Um I guess I forgot to bring a change of clothing, I guess we can stop by my place real quick."

"Nonsense. We'll just go get you something to change into." She pauses and looks over at Ben. "You ready to leave also, Benny?" The cheetah smiled from ear to ear.

"I'll be back in just a bit and then we can go." Judy watched as Ben skipped away.

"Wait. What?"

"Oh I invited Benny to come with us. He's such a nice guy. And he wants to hear about you and Nicky. So I thought it would be perfect if he came along."

"Fru I'm not sure." Worried about having to deal with now two over enthusiastic animals tonight. Fru just smiles and signals for Koslov to come and get her. Judy whips out her phone and texts Nick

"Oh dear god help me. She invited Clawhauser." A few moments pass before she gets a reply

"Now that IS torture. And no matter how badly I would want to be your knight in shining armor. I'm not setting foot anywhere near you guys."

"COWARD!"

"No my dear survival of the smartest. Puts a winking face" Judy growls and shoves the phone back in her purse. Just as Clawhauser returned wearing a graphic tee shirt and jeans.

"Let's head out!" Fru says excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

No turning back

Chapter 10

A/N: first off I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything new in awhile. But you know life happens. Here is a small chapter for you to tide you over. I hope you like it.

I wanted to address to anyone who may have been offended by Nick's lunch last chapter. I have since fixed it. But my stance at the time was there are predators and well they have to eat. I personally didn't see an issue with the thought of using what I did because as a society of predators and prey I'm sure they would have figured a way to make certain types of meals available to the clientele.

"Can I get another refill?" Nick points down to the small bucket of ice, well water now. His poor paw was still killing him. His day hadn't gotten any better. Bogo shoved him into a dank room to do back filing and organizing. It was truly a nightmare. Some of the type was so old and faded you could barely read it. So filing it was awful, and he had so many paper cuts on his paws that just looking at them he could feel the burn. This didn't help the fact that Finnick kept "accidentally" spilling his beer on his paws.

"Man you're gonna get frostbite on your paw."

"It's better than the aching throb. But I guess it teaches me to keep my yap shut. Damn Bogo, sadistic bastard."

"Drink more, that will help numb the pain"

"Yeah that's what I need more alcohol." Nick sighs "I miss Judy."

"You're hopeless, Nick."

"Maybe, but I would rather be in her company than yours." Finnick laughs loudly

"What? I'm not pretty enough for you?"

"Sorry Finnick, there isn't enough alcohol in all of Zootopia to make me want to kiss you." Finnick raises his cup in toast

"And thank god for that!" Nick took a swig in toast. At that moment he feels his phone buzz, using his good paw he checked it. It was Judy and he smirked at the message, typed the quick reply and chuckles.

After a quick stop at a shop, Judy now sat at a nightclub, dressed in a nice high-low cream colored light sweater tunic and black leggings, with her crew eating up every word of her date with Nick. The story just got them to her apartment. Then she paused to take a drink. She could see the awe and amazement in their eyes. As she recount the date, she herself was falling in love with him again.

"He really went all out didn't he?" Ben said while leaning over the table, staring appreciatively at Judy. She smiled and blushed a bit.

"Yeah. He always says he knows people. But after yesterday, I guess he had use some of his pull to make it happen." Fru starts bouncing up and down on the table.

"Ok, now for the good part. Come on, tell us everything." Judy shook her head, she didn't really want to share all the details. But seeing as Fru already told Ben about the nightgown she bought for Judy, which illicit a very girly like squeal from him, she guess she didn't have a choice in holding back.

"Well once inside I notice that things aren't the way I left them. I guess he got his pal Finnick to sneak in and set things up. When I walked in there was a peculiar bouquet of flowers and a bowl of blueberries on my breakfast bar."

"Why was the flowers peculiar?" Fru looks at Judy confused.

"Well it was a bouquet of Nighthowler and Carrots." This little fact turned her to companions into giggling school girls. She couldn't help but laugh as well, then she added "he said that in retrospect they are a pretty flower." After Clawhauser stopped laughing, something dawned on him.

"Hey aren't personal distribution of Nighthowlers illegal?" This made Judy flinch a bit. She did remember the new mayor making it a law saying that buying bulbs of it for personal grow was illegal. Only those who owned agricultural businesses could keep them. She quickly grabbed her phone and texted Nick

"How did you get your paws on the Nighthowler, Wilde? Aren't they banned in the city?"

"Silly bunny, how many times must I tell you I know everyone. But in this case, you know him too. I asked a florist friend of ours and he said he do it, just for you."

Judy had to think, did she know a florist? Of course her cohorts are staring at her wondering what the text from Nick said. Another moment passed and it clicked

"Otterton?"

"Ding ding! You're a winner, kid. I went to his shop to ask him if he one or two I could have for a gift, for you. He was the one who came up with the idea of the bouquets. I made a joke about the carrots and he ran with it. Saying something like. 'They will wilt before they can be useful', so he wasn't worried. Surprised it took you this long to even ask."

"It was Clawhauser who brought it up. How are you doing?"

"The paw is completely numb right now. But the paper cuts and headache from reading faded type in dark conditions hasn't ebbed just yet, Finnick thinks a couple drinks will cure all."

"Well don't go too crazy."

"No, I won't. I was actually thinking I would come over tonight after your done with the nosey twins."

"I would like that. I will text you when I am done here."

"Ok. I love you, Judy"

"I love you too, Nick"

She was smiling like an idiot after she got his last text. She knew that this was a new relationship, but hearing him, or in this case reading it, made her ridiculously happy.

"So what'd he say" they both said in unison.

"He got the flowers from Emmit Otterton. I guess he was more than happy to help Nick out since it was for me."

"Well yeah, you did save his life. I bet he would do just about anything in the name of Judy." Ben joked as raised a pretzel high in the air.

"Stop it, Ben." She looks over at Fru who was waiting for the best part. "Stop looking at me like that, Fru. Ok so once inside and I took stock of the odd gifts. Then we made our way to the bedroom where Finnick had also set up, candles and more flowers. It was very romantic." She left out Finnick's perverse gift. Somethings were better left unsaid. "He started to kiss me again and then he started to undo my dress. Which I stopped him and went to bathroom to change." She had stop because Fru was making a high pitch noise of excitement

"I'm so happy your wore it. I was afraid you were going to chicken out."

"I guess really did want to see his reaction." She looked over at Clawhauser "if you'd rather not hear the rest, it's ok. I mean we do work together."

"Are you KIDDING? I've been waiting for you two to hook up since he got here from the academy. Dish away." Judy picked up a cocktail napkin and started to rip little piece off. If she was going to have divulge this kind of information she wasn't going to be able to look at them while she did it. Sensing Judy's uneasiness, Fru asked

"Ok so did he force himself on you or what?"

"Oh no. He actually um took care of me first." She recounted the tenderness and the many amazing sexual experiences she received from him. Not looking up once. When she finished. Clawhauser was blushing and Fru was fanning herself with coaster. First to speak was Fru

"He didn't lie then, did he?" This snapped Judy out of her ravine.

"Huh?"

"When he told you he was a prideful fox." She remembered the conversation in the car and him saying that some guys took pride in making sure their partners were satisfied. She simply shook her head and looked back at the mess of torn napkin on the table. She went back to day dreaming while Fru and Ben started chatting on about things. It wasn't until she heard Clawhauser's loud "ooh" that she snapped back to reality.

"I think you're right Fru. It won't be long. They be married and popping out little ones left and right."

"Whoa. Let's slow down. We've had one date..."

"A very successful date." Fru added

"Well yes, but. We haven't told our parents and with the way Bogo acted. I don't know if I will be expecting the same from either of our parents. I love him, I really do. But I want to be able to enjoy things before I start making plans for the future."

"Like he hasn't. He's building a nest egg for you guys. Has been for god knows how long. I mean the ice cream deal seems like a profit maker." Ben exclaimed. She couldn't argue that. When he told her the money was for their future, she was over run with emotions

"Even so, I don't want to rush this. And if he is the one..."

"He is." They said in unison again. She blushed at their certainty.

"Then I want to enjoy the journey. I'm sure Nick will make it exciting." They stared at her with wide eyes.

With all the chatting done, they had a drink or two more and then Judy was deposited back at her apartment. She pulled out her phone from her purse before she grabbed her keys to open the door. A small reached her lips as she read the new text.

A/N: not a cliffy. I swear. I just wanted to end this chapter before she and Nick get to be alone again. And there may be some citrus in the next chapter. Haven't totally made up my mind yet


	11. Chapter 11

No turning back

Chapter 11

A/N: I want to apologize for making you wait so long. I got a new phone and right before I started backing all my stories up and posting up ones I had finished. In case they didn't make the transfer. But everything is all good now.

Two quick things. 1. I do NOT condone drinking to excess. And 2. Nick is and always will be a nice guy

Now that I've possibly scared you all let us pick up where we left off

Xxxx

The message waiting for her on her lock screen, obviously from her Nick

"Hey carrots, I let myself in. I hope that's ok?" She smiled, he was the only other person with a key to her place, like she would ever mind him coming in. She was so excited about their new relationship, that she had high hopes that he would use it more. She checked the lock to see if had locked after he went in. Still unlocked, she walked in and saw him sitting side ways lounging on her couch. He had the tv on, look very much at home. An image she actually rather liked. But then the image shattered.

If she wasn't trained to notice these things, she probably wouldn't have noticed the glossy look in his emerald eyes or when he went to stand, the slight weaving in his frame. She instantly turned into Officer Hopps

"How much have you had to drink, Mr Wilde?" An authoritative tone to her voice. She saw that the question took longer than it should have for the usually quick witted fox. Her patience was starting to wain. Then he after a long pregnant moment spoke

"Uh I donno. A few more then I should have." She knew her fox so well that she even could hear the slight slur of his word. She knew he would never hurt her, even completely wasted. But she instantly felt, she need to keep her guard up.

"Well, I believe you probably well over the legal limit. And I really think we need to sober you up." She goes to the kitchen and grabs a cup and goes to her water cooler and gets him some water. She takes to him and carefully places it in his paws. "Drink this for starters."

"What is it?" He sniffs the cup and tries to inspect the glass

"It's just water. We need to start flushing the liquor out of your system." She watches as he slowly drinks it. Then she puts on a pot of coffee. "How is your paw?" His ears twitched at her question

"The beer and ice at the bar has helped a lot, see." He raises his paw and wiggles his digits. "No pain." She rolls her eyes as he smiles goofily

"Yeah because the alcohol has numbed your mind. Your going to regret that gesture come morning." She leaves the room going to her bathroom and pulls out a tube and goes back to Nick. She sits next him on the couch and squeezes some of the gel like substance into her palm, then she starts to massage Nick's paw.

"What is that?" He tilted his head to the side while sniffing the weird aroma

"It's a holistic gel my family has used for years. Farming can be quite tough on body parts. It works nicely, hopefully you be able to use it tomorrow." She looked into his eyes, normally so filled with gentleness, looked slightly vacant. Like she wasn't really talking to her Nick.

"That feels nice." He mumbles, then he leans forward. "You smell real good. I want to kiss you." And under any other circumstance she would have love to have kissed him. But he reeked of beer, then she remembered that he said Finnick was purposely spilling beer on him. She was about to push him off when she heard the coffee maker beep. Finding this to be her escape.

"Not until you've sobered up." She gets up and goes back into the kitchen. She busies herself with the task "you smell like a brewery." Not keeping an eye on him. He managed to make his way to kitchen and snaked his arms around her waist from behind. He started to nibble at her neck, weak spot for her, but she tried to put up a resistance. She turned in his hold

"I really missed you, Judy" she gave him a small push to make some space. And then he moved, faster than she thought would be capable of in his state. His weight pushed into her and knocked her against the fridge, causing the contents to shake and rattle inside. It didn't hurt, but the speed and slight aggressiveness took her breath away. His paws began to find their purchase anywhere he could touch. She didn't like the way he was acting, this wasn't her Nick and she wasn't going to just let drunk Nick continue. She raised her arm and swiftly brought it down, slapping Nick across the muzzle. Due to his inebriated state and being caught completely off guard, the hit knocked him down flat on his rear. He raised his paw to muzzle, rubbing the sting. He blinked a few times and with each one she could see reason return to him. From his place on the floor. The horror of what was occurring dawned at him. He jumped up

"Oh god, Judy! I-I am so sorry." He looked completely beside himself. He started pacing, but not knowing how she felt at the moment he didn't go near her. "I have no idea what came over me." Then he stopped all movement and stared at her seriously. "If you want me to go, I completely understand."

Did she want him to leave? No, not really. He was still drunk out his mind. Some sense of reality has hit him. But she still wanted to help sober up and he really need a shower. "You are not going anywhere in your current state. I am not mad at you. But I'm glad see some glimmer of the real you back. Now drink this coffee and then when you are done, you'll need a shower. You really do smell awful."

Nick nodded, obediently. He had never felt as low he did right then. Sure he hadn't done anything too bad, but he could've. Well probably not. Judy was a strong female. She would have stopped him, just as she had. As he sipped the coffee, he kept trying to understand why he was being so aggressive. He had gotten drunk before, probably worst than this and never went alpha on anyone. But in his muddled brain he reasoned, he didn't like that she made space between them. He absolutely didn't see that as a justification, purely the catalyst. At that moment he decided he needed to make a phone call. He put down the coffee and went to get his phone off the coffee table. "I'll be right back. I need to make a call." She didn't question it, she feared that he would take off and she didn't want him to do something foolish in his current state. He could see the worry in her expression "I'll just be right outside. Scouts honor"

Xxxxx

Outside he found the contact he needed and pressed the call button. It rang three times and finally it was answered

"Nick?" Her voice sounded like he woke her but concerned laced it. "Is something the matter? Are you alright?"

"Yes and no, mom. I have to ask you something important. I'm sorry I woke you." He hears some movement, maybe she was sitting up in her bed

"No it's alright. What's wrong?"

"Again I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But Judy and I finally..." He trailed off

"That's wonderful. She's a great girl and I know you've had your eye on her for quite some time now."

"Yeah well. The thing is..." He paused "I got a little drunk tonight, work related stress, and Judy was trying to help me sober up. And I went alpha, well kind of, she halted me and it stopped me cold. I've never done that before."

Being a mother, she could sense the question in his story. "You are most likely close to your cycle, the alcohol and that will make things more intense. You two need to talk about how you want to handle yourselves around these peaks. I know in the past you'd decided to stay clear of each other. But maybe you shouldn't. She's obviously the one and your baser side isn't going to like separation. But be prepared, it's going to be more than a little aggressive, especially if she is in heat."

"I don't want to hurt her." His voice was meek. She slightly chuckled

"I know you don't. Your dad was upset the first time he attacked me. But it's just a part of who you are. I'm sure you two will figure things out. That's why you two need to talk. I'm assuming you did something unwanted and that's why you called?"

"I just got a bit more aggressive and she slapped me. But I don't understand why. I mean I have dated others during heat cycles before and never had this happen. Why now?"

"It's because you've already imprinted on her. You got remember, kiddo. Before we civilized we didn't have ceremonies or paperwork to fill out when we found our mate. We just went ahead and claimed them. She's your mate and I will assume you two have already slept with each other, for you to have already felt the alpha twitch." He didn't like that his mother was so nonchalant about his current sex life. But he did call her. He couldn't answer her. She took his silence as confirmation. "You two are smart, you'll work it out. Bring her by before you propose." She paused "I love you, cheese puff."

"Mom, don't call me that." He really did hate that nickname

"I will call you that until I leave this world for good. Good night, cheese puff." And she ended the call.

He leaned up against the wall. Wondering what the hell he is going to say to Judy. Sighing loudly he walks back inside. A fear rushed over him, what if she didn't want him after this. He knew it was a very little attack, but an attack nonetheless, so he decided to test the waters.

"Honey," pausing for a second "I'm home?" He was trying to be funny. She was still sitting at the breakfast bar drinking her coffee. A small smile on her face, made him feel safe. "I'm really really sorry Jude. I really don't know why I did that. I think I have a better idea now. Can we talk?"

"No." He flinched. "You stink." His shoulders relaxed "first you shower then we'll talk." She walked with him and got him a towel and started to leave.

"You know, if I wasn't the biggest jerk in the world a bit ago. I would ask you to join me."

"And if we didn't need to talk, I would say yes." And she left the room.

Xxxxx

One shower and clean fox later. The two are sitting on the couch. Nick feeling more sober was definitely feeling his hand aching.

"I called my mom. I asked her why I went alpha."

"Alpha?"

"Yeah. I have never done that before. But she said it's probably close my cycle. Which means..."

"You'll need some space. Um ok...I mean..."

"No, actually I think space is going to be a bad idea. But it also means your heat is coming up too. We need to decide how we want to handle this. I don't want to hurt you. But the thing is, if we are together we are going to want to have sex and it will be aggressive."

"Oh."

"The reason I'm telling you all this is because...well my baser side isn't going to want you to keep distance from you."

"So we need a plan for when you lose yourself again. I suspect you would want me to slap each time you get out of line?"

"No. I don't think that would go over so well, Jude." He pauses "I guess I want you to be prepared. Especially um physically, you know protection. I love you Judy. But we aren't ready, for that."

"No we aren't. I want spend time with you and I'm not ready for motherhood yet. I will take care of that part. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I should go home..." his voice sounded disappointed

"I guess... I mean it's for the best." Hers sounded even more so

"I don't want you to be in a situation we aren't prepared for. I am going to call Clawhauser and see if he can give us the rest of the week off."

"Um ok." She replied. Nick pulls Judy into his arms. And kisses her sweetly.

"You know I don't want to leave, Carrots. We are going to have, what I can only assume is going to be a rough week ahead of us." He kisses her forehead "I'll be back tomorrow morning."


	12. Chapter 12

No Turning Back

Chapter 12

A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait. Plan and simple I hit a block in the story. I had an idea, but it got deleted (on accident) and so I had to start over from scratch. This chapter in particular gave me much trouble. So thank you for sticking with me through this.

Oh by the way I sort of made up a contraception.

NTB

Nick woke up, to the feeling of his body tightening. The nagging headache was starting to put a strain on his eyes. He was glad he drew his curtain last night. "Yup, here comes my heat." He said to no one. He took his phone off the charger and scrolled through his contacts to find the precinct, pressing call.

"Zootopia Precinct One. Officer Clawhauser here how can I help you?"

"Hey Clawhauser. It's me, Nick. I need you to take me and Judy off the schedule for the next 2 weeks."

"Is it that time already? Ok. I can handle that." There was a moment of silence. Then his signature squeal. "Ooh! Are you two going to spend it together?" The excitement in his voice was palpable

"Yeah." Nick sounded more morose than he should.

"Is something wrong? I mean I heard you two have already… you know."

"I went Alpha on her last night. I've never done that before and I'm afraid I'll hurt her, unintentionally." Nick sighs. "It's too soon."

"Oh. Well can't you guys just stay apart like normal?"

"I really think that will cause more harm than good. It was because she was trying to put space between us when I…" her trailed off.

"You didn't hurt her already, did you?" The cheetah sounded worried.

"No, just a bit aggressive. That is before she slapped me."

"Nick, I know you. Even if your natural instincts are trying to fight you. You'll still the stand up guy, you have always been. I do just want to say that for you to go alpha at all means she's the one. Maybe focus on that." Ben's optimism gave Nick a small glimmer of hope in his dismal state.

"Thanks, Ben. I needed to hear something like that. I just hope… well I just want to keep her safe."

"And you will. She trusts you. We'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Alright, talk to you soon."

After the call ended, Nick felt a little bit less stressed. But he needed to be with Judy, the urge was starting to make him edgy. He checked his phone and noticed he missed a text while he was chatting with Ben.

"Hey Nick. I'm on my way to my doctor. Then I guess we should meet up. I'm thinking my place."

"Carrots. You don't even know how nice it is to hear from you. I called Clawhauser and got us off the schedule already. That's fine about your place. I'll pack a bag."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers. It must be everyone's heat. This place is busy. Thanks for taking care of that."

"No problem."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just feeling my symptoms. I think I'll feel better once we are together. Your scent tends to soothe me."

"Glad to be of help. I want you to know I'm not scared. I know you are worried. But I'm not."

Nick didn't know how to respond. He was worried, but having her say she wasn't filled him with dread and relief at the same time. Dread that he would hurt her in a way that her faith in him would be ruined. And relief to feel when you partner trusts you no matter what. Before he could respond another text popped up.

"They just called me back. I'll see you soon."

Xoxoxo

If there was something that she hated more, than it was coming to this particular doctor. It's one thing to have to come once a year. But this particular visit required another exam. The bob cat nurse walked in and told her to change. "Paper looks good on anyone." Judy thought to herself.

The koala doctor walked in. She was always a nice animal to talk with. But it was going to be awkward this time.

"Good morning, Ms. Hopps. Looks like you are about to start your heat. It says here that you've started a physical relationship. Which means a incredibly uncomfortable and invasive exam." The doctor said with a wink, in her foreign accent. Judy giggles slightly.

"Just delightful. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my morning." Judy says ironically

"I take it I'm not your cup of tea." If she hadn't know the female was married to male koala she would have thought she was trying to pick her up.

"Not so much. My new mate is a wonderful guy, just um a predator."

"Oh that is complicated." The doctor started the exam and after a couple of minutes of being poked and prodded. "Everything looks normal. By looking at your chart you would skip your shot on occasion. But if you have a steady partner, it is of vital importance you continue to come in every cycle. It helps to curb his instincts. Especially if he is a predator." All Judy could do was nod. "Since this is your first heat with a partner, I'm up-ing your dosage and I recommend you taking 24 hours to allow it to work before engaging in the activity." Judy blushed at her doctor being so blunt about this. The doctor must have sensed her uneasiness, then threw a cheerful smile at Judy. "I'm sure it will be hard on your partner to contain himself for so long." Judy chuckled nervously. "Is there something you want to discuss?"

"I guess I just don't know enough about male heat. So I'm a tad nervous, at what to expect."

"It's not much different from ours. Mostly they experience muscle tightness and headaches. Some other symptoms are species specific. But for the most part, they just want to rut. It relieves the tension in their body. Temporarily."

"Do they ever totally lose control of their senses?"

"Like going primitive? No, they can get feisty and if they are equipped with claws or fangs they might be more inclined to use them. But never completely go savage."

Judy breathed a sigh of relief. "That's really comforting. I know he's worried, but I'm sure I can go into this in a steady state of mind. I think it will help."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Most males are able to control themselves."

"One more thing, what do you know about, males going alpha?"

"Oh! Now I see your trepidation. It really is just a state of mind. If he has already imprinted on you, then he'll just be overprotective. His baser instincts will want you to be close for his validation. It won't take much to cause him to feel his place as your mate is in jeopardy, especially during his heat. Just be prepared to be wearing him like a coat until the heat passes."

"Ok, that's really helpful. I think I can handle him being clingy. He won't like snap or growl at anyone who talks to me, will he?"

The doctor let out a hearty laugh. "I have never heard of it, but there is always a first." Judy, realizing that the doctor was teasing her, laughed some also. Feeling a lot better about this. She thanked her doctor and left.

Xoxoxo

Judy made home, in a state of more surety then she had in days. She knew that no matter what was going to happen, it would be ok in the end. But when she arrived at her door. She paused, as the weight of Nick's emotions washed over her. Her foot started to stomp nervously. She fought the tiny urge that wanted her flee, by straightening her shoulders, taking a deep breath and shaking the nerves out of her arms and paws.

The door opened and she saw Nick sitting at her breakfast bar. He jumped off his seat and went her, pulling into his arms. She could feel all the tension his heat was causing. But as he took generous inhales of her scent, his body started to loosen up. "You don't have any idea, how badly I need this, you right now." Judy blushed at his comment. She was about to tell him about the doctor's recommendation, as he began to nuzzle her neck. Her weakness, was feeling his breath on her neck.

"Nick, we need to talk." Her words were coming out breathlessly

"Um hm." He responded, as his teeth nipped into the soft flesh. Judy whimpered at the sensation. She tried to pull her steadily growing lustful mind out of the fog, to warn him. But knew she couldn't push him away without upsetting him. She decided it was better to be direct.

"Well maybe a few more seconds." She thought to herself and his paws made their way down to her bottom. Feeling him touch her every where was making her insane with need. She knew her own heat was to blame.

"Nick, doctor said no sex until tomorrow."

She said as elegantly as she was able. He pulled away looking confused. "Just this first heat, but we need to wait." Nick made a whimpering sound. Which Judy found endearing. She reached forward and stroked the side of his face. "I think we need to talk, anyways."

Xoxoxo

They ordered lunch and talked. Mostly about nonsense, until Judy's curiosity got the better of her. She had just put down her bottle of water on the coffee table as Nick picked his up.

"So when were you going to tell me you imprinted on me?" The drink of water Nick had taken, was sprayed out across the room. Causing Judy to chuckle. Nick coughed trying to remove the irritation of water in his throat and wiping his face. He stared at her terrified.

"How? When did? What?" He said

"I hadn't deduced it for myself until it was pointed out to me. But it's fairly recent. Especially with you going Alpha last night. So…?"

Nick looked at the plate of food in his lap, he was deep in thought. "I'm not entirely sure. I mean it happened so naturally, that I didn't notice it. But then I guess when you started dating and I would get really depressed. Ask Finnick? Wait, don't. He would have some pretty unsavory stories." He looked up into Judy's eyes. "Maybe some time after the Night Howler case. I don't think it happened during. But probably soon after, once we became friends."

"Oh, Nick." Judy said sympathetically. She took his plate away and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me? You've been suffering for so long."

Nicks's body relaxed in Judy's hold. He began to nuzzle her neck. Breathing in her scent. He could feel the symptoms of his heat lessen. Only to give way to his burning desire. He had remind his baser self that he couldn't do anything until tomorrow. But it didn't stop him from taking a few nips at her neck. He could feel her shudder at the sensation. "I didn't want to hurt our friendship. You meant so much to me, but I didn't think I could handle you saying you didn't feel the same. I just strived to be the best friend I could be. But now in hindsight, I guess that's why my previous heat cycles have been so brutal."

All Judy could answer to Nick's revelation, was to pull him closer. She hated the fact that she couldn't just let him work out his need for her right there on the couch. But knew she would make it up to him tomorrow, for every painful moment he sacrificed in the past.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Judy was almost at her wits end. She was literally counting the minutes until she could allow Nick to sate his needs. Not for the need to be desired or to wrapped in a lovers embrace. No, because then maybe he would let up on intense desire to keep her close. She had all been wearing Nick like tight sweater since about an hour after his confession. He followed her everywhere.

He even tried to come into the restroom. She had to put her foot down there. And admittedly she did stay in there longer than what was absolutely necessary, just to get a break from the heat induced mega attachment he was displaying. She kept having to remind herself, that Nick isn't himself. But it still didn't solve the current problem of being rather uncomfortably held on the couch. Judy wasn't exactly watching the tv but was desperately trying distract herself from just how tangled up in Nick's embrace she was. Somehow he had manage to sit her across his lap with one of her legs under one of his and the other across his lap. All the while having his arm around her shoulder. How he found it comfortable was beyond her. But Judy had finally had enough, when she tried to move her legs out of the tangled mess so she could alleviate the pain in her back and he growled at her.

Judy leaped off the couch and glared at Nick. "Ok, that's enough!" She hollered. Nick's ears twitched and he gave her a rather pathetic look. "Now, I understand why you are acting like this. But please for the love all that good in the world, stop being so damn clingy!"

Nick whimpered. "I didn't…."

"I'm not mad at you, Nick. Just pleading with your baser side. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here with you and when the time comes we will enjoy each other's company further. But if you continue, wrapping yourself around me, like a heavy, abnormally warm fox blanket. I may leave you to your own devises." Another pitiful whimper came from Nick and Judy just rolled her eyes. "You know that is an empty threat. But still. I need a little space and be allowed to sit like a normal creature."

"I'm sorry, Carrots." Nick said after a few moments, his voice sounded pained. "I don't know how to control this, this attachment thing. And I want to kiss you so badly. But I'm controlling myself, because I know it won't just be a kiss."

"Nick." Judy said sympathetically. "Maybe after dinner we can…"

"I really don't know if my control would be able to handle it." He interrupted. "As it is I am going to try and sleep out here tonight."

"This is a pretty sucky situation, isn't it?" Nick just nodded. "But at least it's only this time, next heat, we can…." Judy stopped mid sentence, becoming rather embarrassed that she almost said the most ridiculous thing.

"…. Do it like bunnies." Nick said with a playful smirk. Judy groaned at hearing him complete her thought, as she slapped her palm against her forehead.

"I really wasn't going to say it. I can't believe you did." She said playfully slapping his arm.

"Ok, I promise." Holding his digits up in scouts salute. "I will put a lock down on my baser need for the remainder of the evening." Judy chuckled at him. "So….. whatcha want to do for dinner?"

Xoxoxoxo

The rest of the evening went rather uneventful. They decided not to leave, just in case there would be too much stimuli. Nick did admit that he was feeling far better this time, then any previous times. Albeit still feeling tired, wound up and the headache was still present.

"I'm sorry you're suffering, Nick." Judy had offered pain meds a few different times. And Nick would thank her for her worry, but told her they would do no good.

"If nothing else your scent has helped tremendously. I mean, I'm not better, by any means. But it's better than the hyper sensitive senses that made it so I had hide in my bedroom with no lights and sounds not wearing any clothing, because just the touch made my nerves feel on fire."

It was after he said that Judy had a brilliant idea. She hopped off the couch and ran into her room. She went to her dresser and pulled out one of her sleeping shirts. It was from the police academy, they were too big on her which made them great to sleep in and she took the pillow case off her pillow, to be replace at bed time. Then carried the items back to the living room. She tossed the shirt at Nick. And it smacked him in the face. She smiled with satisfaction as he sniffed and his body relaxed. She went to the closet that she held her extra bedding that she was going to let Nick use for the night and put her pillow case on the extra pillow. She smiled largely as she pranced back to the couch, while Nick held her shirt against his face like a child would a blanket.

"What's all this, Carrots?"

"If my scent helps, then you can wear my shirt tonight and use my pillow case." She playfully hit Nick with the pillow. She saw his pupils dilate at the scent that wafted off the pillow as it flew by his muzzle. He took the pillow and cuddled it close to his snout. Judy chuckled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You just look so cute right now, like a pup."

"Gee, thank." He didn't have the heart to be mad at her giggling at his expense. Her quick thinking was very touching and it made him love her more. He quickly removed his shirt and put on her shirt. It fit him fairly well, he could only imagine how big it was on his bunny. "Well considering how this fits me, this thing must make you look like a bunny playing dress up in her mother's clothes."

"Har har. But at least it's comfy and I have something that fits you." Judy smiled softly, the banter was normal and she was happy that it was still there despite the pain her partner was in.

Xoxoxo

Bedtime was far more complicated than it needed to be. Mostly because they had spent the evening actually relaxing and almost forgetting that Nick was in so much pain. Judy was never more thankful for the pheromone suppression shot, then she did seeing her fox suffering. She had done everything she could to make him comfortable, but knew deep down that there was nothing she could do to truly help. Well until morning, that is.

Judy had finished pulling all the bed stuff out of the closet and helped arrange the sofa with Nick. She felt weird just leaving him there in the living room, she shuffled her feet unsure.

"Judy, I'll be fine. I've been handling this for years. And I'm feeling far better than I ever had." He pulled her close, both their pulses started beating quickly. He places a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. "Thank you for making things so comfortable for me. I truly appreciate it. Now go sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Judy nodded and gave him a tight hug, nuzzling into his chest. "Good night, sleep tight."

Nick gave a wolfish smirk "don't let the randy foxes bite." Judy chuckled as she runs into her room and closes the door softly.

Xoxoxo

With the door closed he slumped on the couch. He wasn't lying, he was feeling better than previous heats, but only marginally. He was slightly sated being surrounded by her scent. But he kept trying to fight the urge to barge into the bedroom and finally solve the problem. But he loved Judy, she was all but his mate in his mind, that alone meant she deserved his respect. Besides he could last one night.

He couldn't tell her that he wouldn't sleep, his body was far too wired for it. He turned the tv on and had it on a low volume, his hyper hearing, making it so he could hear it clearly. The movie network was on and some romantic comedy was playing. He only half paid attention, at the climax of the movie, the male goes through a rather unrealistic gesture to propose to the wanted female. And while it could have been because of the intensity of his heat symptoms or the fact that she wasn't angry with him for imprinting on her, he became struck with an insane idea. His inspiration was too strong to ignore, even if things were still so new. He got up and went to the small desk organizer that Judy had on her breakfast bar and grabbed a pen and paper.

He returned to couch, and began scribbling ideas, he hadn't felt this creative since he planned their first date. He started making notes of contacts that he would need to use to make things happen. He even mapped an approximate amount of time it would take to get everything together. It was ambitious, but overall it would be rewarding. Once he was finished he titled his work….. How I will propose to Judy.

Xoxoxo

Judy's internal clock woke her at seven fifteen. But wasn't sure if it was too early to get up. So she laid about for forty five minutes, then slowly got up and took a shower and got dressed. She took her time, mostly because she was unsure how things will progress, now they were in the clear, so to speak. By the time she finished her debate over the kind of under clothes she would wear, choosing the sensible ones over the "naughty" ones from her shopping trip with Fru. She could smell the makings of a delicious breakfast, a sweet aroma surrounded her as she opened the door to see Nick standing at her stove flipping some French toast in the pan. She could hear the crackling of some turkey bacon, not something she ate, so it must have been for Nick.

Nick, hearing the door open, turned to look at his bunny. "Good morning, Hopps. I was up fairly early and went to the market to get something for breakfast." Judy felt special for the treatment, he was the one in pain and he still went out of his way to make her breakfast. "So there caramelized bananas and whipped cream for the French toast and I am brewing some coffee."

It sounded so good she couldn't wait to dig in. "Nick you didn't have to, but I do appreciate it." He just shrugged and put some of the completed French toasts on a plate for her and she dressed them. By the time the coffee was done, he was adding the bacon to his plate with his French toast and Judy poured them both a cup and carried the cream and sugar to the table. They ate in comfortable silence. But there was a hint of tension, them both knowing that soon enough the stalling would be done. And for some reason it made Judy even more nervous then their first time.

With their meal complete, they took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them, before putting them in the dish washer, their paws grazed each other's as they worked. The small sparks of electricity, shook them to their cores. Nick's breathing became more labored as they finished the task that as soon as the door was closed on the machine he grabbed her, causing her to yelp in surprise. Leaning forward, he kissed her. It was soft at first, leading into something far more than passionate, almost needy. They only broke apart to catch their breath. Nick seemed almost too nervous to make the first move, Judy grabs his paw and guided him to the bedroom.

Judy's scent was strongest here and it almost instantly drove him mad. He grabbed her and slightly tossed her on the bed. Judy noticed his eyes were almost as dilated as when he pretended to be under the influence of the Night Howler serum. She swallowed hard, at the very predatory looking fox hovering over her. She wasn't afraid, actually seeing his need so desperate, it turned her on. It only continued to grow stronger when Nick leaned down to her neck and began to nip at her. It was harder than normal. But Judy didn't seem to mind. As her mind started to grow fuzzy from the increasing desire.

Soon his paws made their way down her body. First only caressing her, then to trying to find a way to remove her clothing. She carefully pushed on his shoulder. "Why don't we just undress now." He nodded enthusiastically as he jumped off the bed and helped Judy up. He quickly, but carefully removed her clothes and then quickly removed his own. He licked his chops at the sight of his mate nude and ready for him. When she laid back down again, he pounced.

Using one of his paws to secure her wrists above her head, he began to run his tongue up and down her chest, taking slightly harder bites to her flesh. Mostly around her chest and down towards her abdomen. He kept trying to tell himself he wasn't going to hurt her, but with every intake of breath from her, he would slightly cringe. It was only when she moaned and told him to continue did he feel reassured and continued his journey over her body. He had let go of her wrists in favor of her thighs as he was flooded with her aroused scent. His instincts hit him hard and he began to feast on her center, not as gentle as the last time, but more urgent, like he was dying of thirst and she was the oasis. She was thrashing about as he brought her to her first release. He all but howled when she came and her steady flow of nectar was made available. He was almost content to continue to ravish her in this manner. If it wasn't for the pesky erection and his baser side screaming at him to claim her. That he acquiesced and moved over her body, he quickly flipped her on to her stomach and brought her up on her knees, causing her to squeak at the sudden movement. She braced herself as he slowly entered her from behind. He let a long exaggerated moan as he felt her inside invite him in and caressed him. He almost couldn't move. But was kicked into action when she moved her hips, urging him to do so. He gripped her hips, letting his claws digging into her flesh as he began to pump into her. There was no slow build up this time. He was moving his hips sharply and grinding into her. She was panting and moaning at the rougher treatment, but wasn't complaining.

She let out a scream of passion as he sunk his teeth into the soft tendon of her neck. And a chorus of his name was sung from her when he moved his paws up to her breast and he clawed at them. She came again, but he wasn't done. Pumping his hips faster and deeper, it was when a splash her blood hit his tongue from where he was biting her did his frenzied mind begin to show signs of his own impending release. Determined for her to finish with him one paw moved to between her legs to her over sensitive, engorged nub and furiously flicked it. It wasn't long until she began to jerk with her release that he finally came, screaming her name as his body expelled his seed.

He pulled her close to him and rolled to their side, his body had knotted up from the release, so he would have to stay within his mate for a bit. He lapped at her abused neck, as he felt her body given in to exhaustion. And for the first time in years of having his heat, felt his body completely unwind and gave way to sleep. They clung to one another in their slumber.

A/N: so there you go, a nice long chapter with a lemon. And good news! I have found my muse and have a fairly good map out for the rest of the story. I'm over the moon at finding my inspiration again.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything had seemed to moving along well for them. Judy could help but smile at how fast they progressed as a couple. Sure Bogo was still pretty pissed at them for the co-mingling. But they took their lumps well. But he never did make them find new partners, which she counted as a win. And being a couple, made them move even more in sync, like a well oiled machine. It made Judy smile, because she bet their chief was looking for any chinks in their armor, but there wasn't any.

Nick was all but living with her now. He claimed it made more sense, to "commute" together and it was cheaper to stay at one place then to constantly be traveling back and forth. She didn't mind, really. However, that mind set wasn't so factual seeing as Nick's diet alone was a lot to manage. She never met anyone who could eat like he could. It seemed like any time she saw him, he had something in his mouth. Well when he wasn't pawing at her, she flushed at the thought of all the affection he had for her. Even if it meant a few sleepless night and sore muscle mornings. When she asked Nick to take her virginity, she never in her wildest dreams imagined things would be like this. She was so blissful, that it made her paranoid.

Not that she didn't trust Nick, she did, with her life. She just had a feeling he was hiding something big from her. There were a couple a nights a week he wouldn't leave work with her. At first she just assumed he was hanging with Finnick, but when he didn't come home reeking of liquor, she figured he wasn't. There was also his laptop, it was password protected. While that may seemed normal, but with Nick, it wasn't. He knew how to track his activity and hide his files that not just anyone could find anything on it. Even before they started dating he didn't even have a personalized image on the desktop, just the one that was there when he bought it. Now it had a very candid "selfie" of the two of them, she had jumped on his back reaching for his phone. She liked that picture, because of Nick's expression. But now it was locked, and it made her wonder why he all of the sudden was worried about what would be found easily.

But today was the last straw, she had gone out to pick up their dinner and was struggling with the bag of food and her key. When she heard his voice, muffled by the door.

"I heard you before, but I'm sure there is a way we can make it work." Silence "No that's not what we agreed on…. I know…. But you said it wouldn't be a problem. Therefore you need to figure it out." Judy felt low, eavesdropping. But she was honestly intrigued by his forceful voice. "Well, I'll just find someone else who can deliver, I mean I would hate to do that, since we've know each other so long." Silence. "That's what I wanted to hear." She couldn't do it any longer and opened the door. Nick looked up at her, for a second he looked flustered, but rebounded quickly "well I'll talk to you later, to hammer it all out." He quickly ended the call and ran over to her and relieved her of the heavy bag of take out. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Who was that?" Judy tried asking nonchalantly.

"Just someone I need a favor from. It's nothing." She just made a noncommittal noise, but her curiosity was peaked and she could absolutely tell he wasn't going to be forthcoming. Nick started to pull everything out of the bag as Judy grabbed the plates and utensils. "Oh by the way, I have to take care of something during lunchtime tomorrow. So you don't need to wait for me."

"O-oh alright." Damnit, he was doing it again, the evasiveness. Well if he's going to run off on her again, she was determined to find out just what her fox was up to. The rest of the meal was spent, with Judy staring intently at Nick. She wished she really could read his mind, like everyone claimed that they could. But while she tried to figure out what he was up to, she decided on what she'd be doing while he ran out during their lunch time.

After dinner and while she was readying herself for bed, she came to conclusion, that she had to know. Even if it was the worst case scenario, she needed to know. She stared at herself in the mirror and said to herself. "You can do this. Nick isn't doing anything wrong, and if he is in trouble, I will help." Feeling better with her decision, she went back into the bedroom where her fox, stared hungrily at her. And while she was still mildly upset over him leaving her out of whatever he was doing, she couldn't help but fall victim to his predatory stare, and soon he pounce on her.

Xoxoxo

Judy sat in the driver seat of the patrol car, fidgeting a bit, due to the sore muscle, brought on by Nick and her's nocturnal activities. Nick seemed to smirk with pride when she would slightly groan when she stretched her muscles. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Judy said off handedly

"And how's that?" He asked smugly.

"Finding amusement in my pain, that you caused." She said with a slight grimace.

"Oh is my poor wittle bunny bun sore, from playing with her big bad fox?" He said in an obnoxious baby voice. So Judy smacked him in the arm.

"Some big bad fox, may find himself sleeping on the couch, without the comfort of his 'wittle bunny bun' to hold on to, if he's not careful." Nick sat back in his seat smiling. Rubbing his arm, where she hit him.

Judy was getting antsy. She observed Nick all morning, but he gave no impression that he was up to anything suspicious. He only picked up his cellphone a few time and made a quick text and put the phone away. Again nothing out of the ordinary. Then suddenly it occurred to her that maybe it was the popsicle venture. She figured she could use her training and "interrogation" him over it.

They had answered a public disturbance call and were back in their patrol car. She figured she would just ask, "So when is the new ice cream shop having the grand opening?"

"Oh, um. There is a soft opening next month, if it goes like we hope, probably a week or so after. Why?" He smirked at her "worried about my investment?"

"No." She said blushing. "I just see you are a bit busy lately and I was wondering if things were going as planned."

"Everything is going well." He said, Judy want to pry more. If it wasn't the business venture, then what? Before she could ask anymore questions, their back up announced they were on site, so they could take their lunch.

Nick leaned over and kissed Judy softly, "I'll see you after lunch, my wittle bunny bun." He got out of the car and took off his radio and his belt, placing them on the seat. Judy nodded and went to park the car at the station.

Once there she took off her own gear and put both her's and Nick's in the trunk and ran after him. She caught up to him quick enough, he was talking to someone on the phone, she kept a respectful distance and just observed. If he stopped anywhere, she duck into a hiding spot close enough, that if she strained a bit she could make out what was being said. After ten minutes of careful stalking, she giggled to herself. This reminded her so much of when she suspected Nick of the crime of kidnapping Mr Otterton. It seemed like so long ago.

While she was daydreaming, someone walked up to Nick and shook his hand. They talked for a moment, the badger Nick was talking to looked nervous and paranoid. Because he kept looking around. Whatever the conversation was, it wasn't going well, as she could tell. Nick was gesturing, something he did when he would get upset. Judy looked around the neighborhood they were in and instantly felt uneasy. She gasped, putting her paw to her mouth. _He's not doing shady business again, is he?_ In her mind it made sense, the phone calls, the locked computer, the evasive way he would answer her questions, the evenings away. Judy wanted to cry, she trusted Nick, he couldn't have fallen back into things. Not if it would hurt her. She quickly turned tail and went back to the station. She felt sick, and ran the bathroom and cried.

Ten minutes later her phone buzzed in her pocket, while she sat on the floor of bathroom. Judy wiped the tears from her eyes and read the text

 **"Carrots, want to meet up for a quick bite ;)"**

She didn't know if she could, she was heartbroken over her revelation, but if she said no he would know something was up.

 **"Sure, I just need a few minutes."** He knew that her normal habit would have been to work through lunch back at the station. In fact he was always making her stop her tasks to eat. Which if he didn't she'd probably be rail thin. And with that thought, the thought that he always took such good care of her. Made her chest ache, how can he be so perfect and yet go back to his street days? She blew her nose and washed her face.

Judy met him in the lobby, Nick walked over and threw his arm over her shoulder as he walked them out and into the little diner near the station. Judy wasn't hungry, but knew she had to keep up the pretense. Ordering a small salad, while Nick order something big and hearty. She sat in silence, staring off into space. She wasn't sure what to do or say. But apparently her mood was far too noticeable for Nick to ignore. "What's with you, Jude?"

"It's nothing, I guess I'm not feeling good." She said, not looking up and poking absentmindedly at the veggies in the salad.

"You know I can tell when you are lying, right? No something is wrong. Does it has something to do with me?" Judy hated how perceptively Nick is, she tried to steel her emotions but her ears flicked, giving her away. "It is me." He said surprised and sounding slightly hurt. "Tell me what I did." He reached across the table and lifted her chin to look him in his face. She almost started to cry when she saw the hurt in his expression. "I can't fix what I don't know is broken." He said softly.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and bit back the tears. "I followed you." She said softly "Are you running hustles again? I don't know why you'd do that and jeopardize everything."

"Wait, when did you follow me? Today?" He asked not sounding mad, like she thought he'd be. Judy simply nodded. "And what exactly did you see?"

"I saw you in a shady part of the city, talking to a nervous badger. I've been getting really odd feeling over things with you lately. I needed to know what kept you glued to your phone or laptop all the time, and where you went when you just said your were going out. You used to tell me everything, and now I feel like I'm losing you." The traitorous tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hopps, I want you listen to me. You are my whole world. I'm sorry I haven't been so forthcoming with things lately. But I promise you, that I'm not doing anything illegal. And guarantee that the scheme I've been working on is for our future. I love you, Judy. I wouldn't ever dare do something to hurt you. You do trust me, don't you?"

Judy hiccuped as her tears turned into a sobbing fit. "I do, more then anyone else. Maybe this is why I got so scared when I thought you were reverting back to your former self." That was when Nick got up and moved to her side of the booth and held her tightly as she her body wracked with sobs. "I don't want to lose you, Nick."

"And you never will." He rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Hush now, my little emotional bunny." One of his paws moved away from her and she heard him muffled by his chest. "Hey, Clawhauser. Judy isn't feeling too well, is there anyone else who can cover the rest of our beat?" Silence. "Thanks. Yeah I'll tell her." He put his phone on the table. "Let's go home." Judy nodded as he got up and handed her a napkin from the table. He offered his paw to help her stand. Once she was on her feet, he embraced her. Then he pushed her slightly away, so he could look into her eyes. "You know you love me?"

With a watery smile she looked at her fox, "Do I know that?" She sniffed "yes, yes I do."

Author Note:

Ok so don't hate me, but this is the end of this particular story. But don't pull out the pitch forks and torches, just yet. I have an epilogue planned. I'm just not sure if it will be added to the existing story or in its own installment. But I want to thank you all for reading and enjoying my little tale about these two.


End file.
